tu y yo por y para siempre
by alanncx793
Summary: despues de l ruptura de sakura y sasuke una serie de eventos tratan de separarlos aun mas provocando que el juego a ignorarse entre estos dos enamorados vaya aun mas lejos amigos, familia, la acosadora karin y ese extraño chico sasori son solo algunas de las cosas que enredaran cada vez mas a esta pareja. pero quien sera el primero en admitir que no puede vivir sin el otro.
1. prologo

el viento soplaba frio sobre los brazos de una joven, agitando su rosa cabellera que le tapaba la cara. la joven que estaba sentada en una banca en el parque mientras caian petalos de cerezo sostenía una de estas flores entre sus manos mientras unas silenciosas lagriams escapaban de sus ojos amenazando con hacerce cada vez mas abundantes.

en ese momeno se le escapo un gemido lleno de amargura y triteza mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca para tratar de contener sus sollozos de repente su cuerpo comenzo a sufrir espasmos como respuesta de intentar contener sus gritos de dolor haceindo que las lagrimas fueran cada vez mas gruesas y abundantes.

contubo la repiracion lo mas que pudo cuando un sollozo se le escapo y lo volvio a ahogar con su mano.

-le entrego un volante señorita- le dijo la voz de un joven.

la chica acepto el volante sin levantar la mirada y espero hasta que el joven se alejo para leerlo y ver de que se trataba '' exposicion de nuevos talentos artisticos. el proximo sabado a partir de las 10 de la mañana en el museo de artes plasticas y visuales. no faltes. entrada libre''

sakura guardo el volante en una de las bolsas de su suéter y se levanto de la baca para irse a su hogar con un paso lento y torpe sin dejar de observar el cerezo que llevaba en sus manos

al llegar a su casa encontró una nota de su madre en la que le decía que iría a hacer las compras y no tardaría mucho. la muchacha se dirigió sin ganas a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama después de un rato fue a su libreo y tomo al azar uno de los libros que se encontraban en el mueble abrió una página y guardo ay la flor que llevaba desde su estadía en aquel parque. cuando se disponía a devolverlo recordó el volante y lo saco de su suéter para guardarlo en la misma página que la flor sin saber porque lo hacía.

después se dirigió a al baño para darse una larga y caliente ducha como las que se daba cuando estaba deprimida.


	2. continuar

Capitulo 1  
>Pipipipi<br>El despertador sonaba en la habitación de una peli rosa que se esforzaba por encontrarlo y apagarlo  
>Cuando por fin lo logro se giro para quedar boca arriba y sin abrir los ojos no se quería levantar pero la vida debía de seguir así que procedió a vestirse para ir al colegio.<p>

En el colegio iba una hermosa y bien formada rubia ese día había llegado más temprano de lo normal para adelantar una tarea mientras caminaba a su aula escucho unas voces esto le sorprendió y se detuvo escondida para escuchar de lo que hablaban. La señorita Yamanaka le encantaba estar informada de todo, más bien de todos sus compañeros.  
>-Ahora que ya no están juntos voy a comenzar a mover mis piezas-se escucho la irritante voz de una chica<br>-Jajaja de verdad crees que alguien puede tomarte enserio- esta vez hablo la voz burlona de un joven-vamos Karin las chicas buenotas como tu son para disfrutarse una noche, las chicas hermosas como sakura son para disfrutarse toda la vida-termino su argumento el joven de manera galante  
>-Mira cállate estúpido cara pez no sé porque estas aquí- replico la mujer<br>-jajaja porque me estas pagando zanahoria parlante-contesto burlón la otra voz  
>-En tres días comenzare a usar mis encantos con mi sasuke-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su cuerpo provocando un ligero sonrojo en su acompañante<br>Ino se quedo admirada al escuchar la conversación y prefirió irse a buscar a su peli rosa amiga al fin y al cabo ya era tarde y no terminaría la tarea que había querido hacer.

Sakura iba llegando a la escuela cuando hinata hiuga se le acerco para saludarla.  
>-Hola sakura... como estas-pregunto hinata<p>

-Sakuuuraaaa!-grito ino a lo lejos llamando la atención de las dos chicas que hablaban en la puerta.  
>-Sakura Karin volverá a andar de resbalosa con tu novio-dijo agitada esperando que su amiga le explicara el ya no están juntos de Karin<br>-Ino por favor ya deja eso quieres karin no lo aria-dijo sakura incrédula- además a mí que me interesa lo que haga el imbécil de sasuke ya no es mi novio y no me interesa lo que pase con el-concluyo la peli rosa mientras era empujada por otro estudiante  
>-Disculpa-se escucho la áspera irritada y grosera voz que emitió la boca de sasuke mientras no dejaba de avanzar con la cabeza baja.<br>Sakura solo sintió presión en el pecho  
>-Queee no me digas que ya no andas con el papacito de sasuke<br>-iino..-regaño la hiuga a la rubia por el comentario  
>-Quee?-replico esta-no es mi culpa que tú no te puedas fijar en nadie más que el idiota hiperactivo de naruto.<br>-Yoo yo am noo-intento contradecir hinata mientras sus mejillas ardían  
>-Basta ino no voy a tolerar tus comentarios me voy- la peli rosa dijo esto mientras se retiraba apurada al plantel.<br>Sakura llego al salón y observo a sasuke sentado en su lugar presionando un lápiz se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada hasta que comenzaron a llegar sus demás compañeros y sintió como uno de ellos la tomo del brazo.  
>-Amiga que haces hay parada vamos no te vallan a empujar- le dijo amablemente una peli roja<br>-Karin-pronuncio sakura casi en susurro  
>-Sakura-karin la abrazo y le dijo en el oído-se que una ruptura no es fácil pero me impresiona por cómo me llamaste ayer pensé que te verías fatal pero mírate te vez radiante estoy segura de que sasuke esta mas que arrepentido.<br>-Yo no lo se karin-dijo indecisa sakura  
>-igual no vale la pena pronto seguro no se acordara de ti- dijo karin mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y una media sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro<br>Sakura se quedo sorprendida ante el comentario y antes de que pudiera preguntar llego el profesor.

Las clases habían acabado y sakura se quedo hablando con su profesor por lo que ya solo quedaba ella, al salir del salón caminaba dispuesta a ir a su casa cuando choco con alguien  
>-Pero que tenemos aquí una colegiala distraída-dijo un muchacho suspirando y continuo ahora con decepción en su voz-ahhh pobres de tus padres que gastan en vano niñita<br>Sakura observo a aquel chico era más alto que ella y aun que su aspecto era el de un joven de unos 19 años era obvio que es más grande tenía un cabello desarreglado rojo un poco largo la piel clara y se veía tersa, y unos ojos inocentes como los de un niño.  
>Sakura solo rodo los ojos y continuo su camino mientras oía que entre risas el joven le decía adiós<p>

-Oooo sakura por fin te encuentro dime si iras el sábado a la exposición-pregunto ino emocionada  
>-Lo siento no eh pedido permiso pero no tengo ganas de ir-le contesto sakura<br>-Sakura deberías de ir y distraerte un poco no crees-le aconsejo tímidamente hinata  
>-Lo pensare pero no les aseguro nada-dijo distante la peli rosa-me voy<br>Y procedió a alejarse de donde estaban sus dos amigas.

4 DIAS PARA LA EXPOSICION  
>Karin se cepillaba su cabello frente a su espejo<br>"Tanto esperar y al fin, al fin sasuke kun será mío completamente mío ya lo tengo todo planeado y nada puede salir mal" pensaba.

Mas lejos una peli rosa se ponía un poco de maquillaje en la cara para ocultar lo pálido y demacrado que se veía ese día apesar de su ruptura con sasuke no dejaría que nada la detenga.

Mientras tanto una chica de ojos color perla se miraba al espejo y sonreía pensando en cómo acercarse a naruto su enamorado se había prometido que el sábado si no le confesaba lo que sentía al menos se haría su amiga.

Unas horas más tarde sakura hablaba con su amiga karin  
>- que te parece si desayunamos al otro lado de la escuela mañana escuche que hay muchos chicos lindos<br>-Porque mañana y no hoy?-pregunto inquietada sakura  
>-Am em bueno yo hoy-karin intentaba encontrar una repuesta-hoy eh olvidado mi dinero en casa.<br>-Puedo prestarte sabes que no hay problema- contesto amablemente la peli rosa  
>-Gracias saku pero no, no me gustan las deudas.<br>Las dos chicas iban saliendo del salón de clases para almorzar cuando la peli roja se detuvo al ver que cierto moreno seguía en su banca si ganas de levantase  
>"Es mi oportunidad no puedo esperar a mañana"penso la chica de los anteojos<br>-Eeto sakura ve con ino y las otras yo recordé que debo entregar un trabajo urgente-se excuso karin mientras dejaba a una sakura sola y extrañada.  
>-Esta bien karin-contesto extrañada mientras avanzaba hacia el patio.<p>

Karin entro a la aula y cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso el seguro. Sasuke la miro y respingo para luego cerrar los ojos Karin seguía recargada en la puerta con las manos atrás y la cabeza agachada provocando que su largo y rojo cabello le tapara el rostro.


	3. traicion

Sakura caminaba sola por los pasillos de la escuela lo que menos quería era estar con ino aunque con hinata no tenia ningún problema. Las palabras que le dijo ino el día anterior sobre karin y lo que le dijo su peli roja amiga habían rondado en su cabeza toda la mañana ''no te preocupes sakura pronto ni siquiera se acordara de ti''  
>Recordó y se pregunto que habrá querido decir karin y si era verdad lo que le dijo ino ''sakura karin quiere estar de resbalosa de nuevo con tu novio'' ino y sakura habían sido amigas desde la infancia pero por muchas cuestiones se separaron y se reconciliaron hace poco pero las cosas ya no eran lo mismo<br>Flas Back  
>-Sakura se que debí decirte desde el principio pero no quería herirte-decía con arrepentimiento una rubia<br>-Se que no querías lastimarme pero me mentiste- reprocho la ojos jade  
>-Sakura lo siento por favor créeme mm lo de sasuke fue solo una ilusión hoy te puedo asegurar que el ya no me interesa es más te ayudare a conquistarlo- dijo ino con la voz llena de esperanza<br>-Ino si lo que quieres es que te perdone lo hare pero no esperes que las cosas sean como antes yo ya no puedo confiar en ti  
>-No confías en mi pero si en la p*ta de karin-le recrimino ino a la peli rosa con bastante enojo en su voz<br>-Ella no es lo que piensas y no permitiré que le digas así ella ah estado con migo siempre no la conoces como yo así que cállate- le dijo furiosa sakura-ya te lo dije podemos ser amigas pero no esperes que las cosas sean igual que antes  
>-Esta bien sakura si es lo que quieres así será en verdad espero recuperar tu confianza-contesto la rubia<br>-Hmp- sakura gruño para darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de su ex mejor amiga y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos susurro yo también lo espero ino.  
>Fin del Flash Back<br>Sakura dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima cada vez se sentía mas confundida y no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba ni como podía sentirse tan derrotada en tan poco tiempo siempre había sido ella la que apoyaba a sus amigos y hoy ni siquiera era capaz de ser sincera con karin su mejor amiga y decirle sus dudas y cuanto estaba sufriendo

-Karin si vienes a abogar por sakura mejor no pierdas tu tiempo y lárgate déjame solo-dijo un sasuke irritado por la presencia de la peli roja  
>-Sasuke-susurro karin de la manera más inocente y sexy que pudo cuidando que fuera lo suficientemente alto para que el moreno la escuchara-no me interesa abogar por la tonta de sakura me interesa que tu tengas una mujer de verdad una mujer como yo.<br>Al escuchar esa confesión sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se encontró con la peli roja arriba de la paleta de su pupitre quitándose la blusa de su uniforme dejando al descubierto sus perfectamente formados pechos cubiertos por un brasier negro con encaje de media copa. Con un lento movimiento karin dejo caer su blusa al suelo y permitiendo que un "accidente" ocurriera con su sostén y dejara ver parte de su pezón un poco más oscuro que su piel.  
>-Pero qué demonios estás haciendo- le dijo sasuke tomándola por las muñecas bajándola de su asiento<br>-Sasuke por favor cuando vas aceptar que lo que tú en verdad necesitas es a mi-le rogo karin quitándose sus anteojos.  
>-Maldita sea karin lo único que quisiera de ti es que te alejes de sakura y de mi<br>-Vamos sasuke que es lo que necesito para convencerte-dijo mientras se recogía el cabello a un lado y llevaba sus manos a la espalda. Sasuke supuso lo que tenía pensado hacer y la sujeto por los bazos para impedírselo.  
>-karin basta lo único que tú me das es asco si no te largas tu lo hare yo-dicho esto sasuke camino hacia la puerta mientras karin se ponía de nuevo su blusa.<br>Cuando sasuke intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que tenia seguro pero eso no era ningún problema lo quito y abrió la puerta cuando sintió que alguien se abalizaba sobre él y le llenaba de saliva el cuello cosa que repugno al uchiha.

Sakura había empezado a caminar hacia su aula pensando en cómo decirle a su amiga todo lo que sentía al fin y al cabo karin siempre había estado con ella y sabía que la apoyaría en todo momento no tenía nada que temer.  
>Sakura tomo la perilla de la puerta y al intentar abrir se dio cuenta de que tenia seguro. Un pensamiento pervertido paso por su mente "aaahhhdfds no me imagino quienes estarán haciendo no se que ahí con la puerta cerrada" la peli rosa se retorció suspiro y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para irse la puerta se abrió.<br>Sakura vio salir a un chico de piel pálida y una rubia tomados de la mano  
>-Ino?<br>-o hola sakura que haces ahí acaso espiando-pregunto indignada ino  
>-Ah no yo solo no quería llegar tarde a la clase de química y ... espera que haces tu aquí con el pintor insensible<br>-Bueno veras sai-dijo la rubia seductoramente-y yo tenemos un trabajito que hacer. sai no parecía tener expresión alguna pero en el fondo se derretía por la sensual voz de la rubia  
>-Ino-hablo sakura tomando a la chica y acercándola a su oído para continuar hablando-crees que este bien lo que haces tú y el aun no...<br>-No te preocupes sakura ino ya es mi novia-se adelanto sai con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro la cual puso nerviosa a la peli rosa  
>-Ah mm pues bueno siendo así creo que está bien- le contesto sakura sumamente confundida<br>-Y bien iras a la exposición sakura  
>-Espera ya entiendo porque tu esmero en que asista sai presentara sus cuadros cierto<br>-Jaja lo siento sakura me atrapaste-dijo ino nerviosa levantado su mano en forma de excusa y rascando su nuca con su otra mano-ja pero me encargare de que los cuadros de mi chico sean reconocidos por el mundo entero-termino ino con llamitas en sus ojos  
>-ino-replico sakura con una gotita en su cabeza-ni siquiera es capaz de ponerle nombre a sus cuadros<br>Sai comenzó a hablar con un tono amistoso  
>-O sakura no te preocupes te hare un retrato y tengo el nombre perfecto lo llamare-sai guardo silencio unos segundos para dar algo de suspenso-fea<br>La oferta de sai no tenia malicia ni ganas de burlarse de la ojos jade pero esto la hiso enfadar muchísimo que hasta ino tubo que sujetarla para que no la dejara sin novio.  
>Cuando sakura se calmo se dio cuenta que hinata no estaba así que volteo a ver a ino y le pregunto por ella a lo que la rubia le contesto<br>-Hoho no te apures la deje en las mejores manos, ja bueno según ella  
>Sakura sonrió<p>

Cuando ino se había ido con sai le pidió a naruto que se quede junto a hinata para que no esté sola la propuesta sonrojo a la ojos perla a más no poder ya que nunca se había quedado sola con naruto. Hinata tenía miedo de que hubieran silencios incómodos pero gracias al gran carisma y ocurrencias de naruto eso no paso y pasaron todo el tiempo hablando no solo sobre tonterías que se le ocurrían al rubio también de algunos trabajos de la escuela y proyectos. Hinata la había pasado de lo mejor pero el receso estaba a punto de terminar y había olvidado su libreta y si llegaba tarde al laboratorio de química no la dejarían pasar así que se armo de valor y le pidió al rubio que la acompañaba que si podría ir con ella. Naruto le regalo una de sus cálidas sonrisas y asintió.  
>Antes de llegar al salón los dos chicos vieron como del salón salían sasuke y de él colgada karin besando su cuello sin ningún pudor.<br>Hinata borro su sonrisa cambiándola por una tristeza inmensa al ver lo que pasaba con el ex de su mejor amiga y la mejor amiga de la misma.  
>Naruto se puso rojo de coraje y avanzo hacia sasuke con paso firme y lo separo de la chica dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas.<br>En ese momento no le importaba si su amistad con sasuke se iba al caño no soportaba ver lo que le estaba haciendo a su amiga peli rosa.  
>Hinata miro la escena preocupada mientras que karin lo hiso sorprendida y con miedo en su mirada.<br>-Teme idiota ahora entiendo todo-grito el rubio con el coraje y la rabia fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.  
>Hinata comenzó a preocuparse aun mas no deseaba ver como naruto y sasuke se peleaban ellos habían sido amigos desde el kínder y el que su amistad se rompa seguramente destrozaría a su amado naruto.<br>Sasuke se sobo la mejilla un rato para después responder el golpe de su amigo con uno aun más fuerte. Hinata brinco de la impresión mientras naruto caía al suelo por el golpe y sasuke comenzó a hablar  
>-Callate dobe no sabes lo que dices ni lo que paso imbécil<br>Naruto se levanto y le lanzo una patada al moreno que el esquivo a la perfección pero esta vez naruto fue aun mas rápido y antes de que sasuke se diera cuenta naruto le soltó otro puñetazo a sasuke en el ojo  
>-Y entonces que paso ehh-le recrimino naruto<br>-No es de tu incumbencia-le contesto sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago al rubio.  
>Hinata no sabía qué hacer estaba en shock si la pelea continuaba ella terminaría desmayándose.<br>-Lo que pase con sakura me importa y mucho es mi amiga-contesto naruto golpeando de nuevo el rostro de sasuke  
>-Si ya se siempre te ha importado lo que pase con mi novia no ella te importa más de lo que debería siempre te ha gustado- dijo sasuke y golpeo a naruto en la mejilla provocando un ligero sangrado en su labio inferior.<br>Al escuchar la confesión de sasuke hinata decidió retirarse no podía dejar que naruto la viera llorar no por él, no porque el amaba a alguien, mas no por que naruto amaba a sakura y no a ella, karin siguió a la hiuga a escondidas.  
>Naruto y sasuke continuaban su pelea que cada vez subía mas de tono esta vez los dos corrían sin decir nada y ambos se golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo. En ese momento se escucho una voz despreocupada pero se podía sentir el enojo en ella. El dueño de aquella voz se puso en medio es estos dos sujetando la pierna de sasuke y el brazo de naruto y lanzándolos para que cayeran al suelo y le prestaran atención <p>

-Pero que hacen ustedes par de tontos pelear en pleno pasillo a punto de comenzar las clases-pregunto kakashi-basta vayan a la enfermería y tápense esos golpes antes de que la directora los vea y los suspenda y les advierto es la última vez que los encubro.  
>-que encubrirás kakashi-dijo tsunade detrás de el maestro con una vena hinchada<br>-o directora no se preocupe quería enviarlos a la enfermería para que usted pudiera encontrarlos con las manos en la masa- le contesto kakashi con una sonrisa  
>"Que se está lavando las manos "pensó naruto<br>-olvídalo kakashi. uchiha uzumaki a mi oficina ahora.

Hinata hiuga se encontraba en el baño secándose las lágrimas que le había provocado la escena anterior cuando de repente alguien entro.  
>-Si le dices a sakura no te creerá<br>Hinata giro su cabeza y miro a karin sin decir nada  
>-ella no te creerá y te odiara si abres la boca<br>-Ya lo veremos entonces-dijo hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
>Antes de salir hinata sintió un jalón en su cabello que la llevo al suelo<br>-Mira pechos parlantes-la amenazo karin aun sujetando su cabello-tu no abrirás la boca me oyes por qué no sabes de lo que soy capaz  
>-Nnn… no te tengo miedo karin<br>-A si pues ya lo veremos tartamuda-karin le jalo mas fuerte el cabello a hinata para después empujar su cabeza y por fin soltarla para salir del baño.  
>Hinata se quedo sentada en el suelo esperando a que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar tenía muchos sentimientos dentro y de algún modo debía de sacarlos.<p>

-Bien chicos esperen dentro de la oficina de tsunade-sama ella regresara en unos minutos-les dijo amablemente shisune la secretaria de la directora.  
>Lo dos muchachos entraron sin decir una palabra se sentaron frente al escritorio y guardaron silencio unos minutos hasta que naruto hablo.<br>-Debes decirle  
>-Que?-contesto sasuke<br>-a Sakura quien es el patán tu o esa loca  
>-No me conoces-le dijo sasuke casi preguntando<br>-Si si lo hago por eso no entiendo porque no te la quitaste de encima-le reclamo naruto mirándolo a los ojos  
>-ya me la había quitado de encima dos veces hace unos segundos, iba a salir cuando ella se me colgó babeándome como un perro-le explico sasuke mirando al frente<br>-Entonces díselo, dile a sakura que karin es una idiota  
>Sasuke asintió en silencio<br>-Dobe  
>-Ejm-dijo naruto a mo de respuesta<br>-Lamento haber dicho lo de sakura frente a ella  
>-A que… que?... de que hablas yo…-se hiso bolas naruto<br>-No te hagas el tonto se que hinata a despertado sentimientos en ti-le dijo el moreno a su amigo sin dejar de mirar al frente  
>-Por favor sasuke yo no quiero una novia eso es muy complicado<br>-Vamos suenas como el flojo de shikamaru-le dijo sasuke con enfado  
>Naruto iba a defenderse cuando entro tsunade.<br>-Bien chicos ya eh decidido qué hacer con ustedes dos-dijo la directora de ojos color miel sobándose la cien para calmarse y se sentó en su silla.  
>-Bien uchiha serán dos días de suspensión y quiero que vengas a entregar todas tus tareas y trabajos en la hora de salida.<br>-Queee ? Eso es todo lo que le harán a ese theme que acaso quiere que tenga un curso de estudiar en casa-grito el rubio acabando con la paciencia de la ojos miel  
>-Cállate uzumaki o doblare tu sentencia<br>Naruto guardo silencio y cruzo los brazos.  
>-Bueno-tsunade prosiguió-tu naruto tendrás que quedarte a escuchar todas las clases de regularización por el resto de la semana y si me entero que faltas con trabajos de alguna asignatura serán dos semanas, además de que iras a la exposición de arte que habrá este sábado y entregaras un reporte, de eso. iruka te explicara lo que deberá llevar y también se encargara de vigilar que hagas lo que te dije-naruto tenia la boca mas abierta que nunca con una de sus manos dentro y los ojos en blanco-y ni un reproche o te ira peor me oyes.<br>El rubio trago saliva y permaneció en silencio  
>-Bien ahora lárguense-termino la directora.<br>Ambos alumnos se dispusieron a salir y dirigirse a su salón pues la hora en el laboratorio ya la habían perdido


	4. amigas

3 DIAS PARA LA EXPOCISION  
>Sasuke permanecía en su cama recostado con su brazo tapando sus ojos recordando el suceso del día anterior. Comparando los besos que le había dado la peli roja en el cuello con los que le dio Sakura cuando era su novia<br>Flash Back  
>Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, había bajado la intensidad de la luz de su foco para dar un ambiente mas romántico pero aun así podía ver perfectamente cada suave curva de su novia, Sasuke acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica mientras ella besaba suave y apasionadamente su cuello. Era invierno y el frio provocaba más temblor en los jóvenes que estaban a punto de entregarse por completo.<br>Fin del Flash Back  
>A Sasuke le comenzaron a arder los ojos por el recuerdo aun no podía creer que se había acabado pero sabía que solo a si mantendría a salvo a Sakura.<p>

-vamos Naruto debes esforzarte mas en tus estudios-le dijo iruka a su alumno  
>-va por favor iruka me esfuerzo lo mas que puedo-contesto Naruto con decepción al ver su último examen.<br>-pues no es suficiente-le hablaba su sensei en forma comprensiva-se que no es fácil pero los beneficios te vendrán pronto. Por cierto toma-iruka le entrego una hoja a Naruto- aquí esta todo lo que debe llevar tu informe sobre la exposición haz tu mejor esfuerzo de acuerdo.  
>-Vamos no puede hacer esto -replico Naruto.<br>-Anda si lo haces bien prometo invitarte un tazón de rameen. Hasta entonces Naruto debes trabajar en tu promedio nos vemos.  
>-waaa um-exclamo Naruto mientras veía a iruka marcharse y entrar a una linda chica un poco más baja que el con cabello negro azulado iba entrando tímidamente por el pasillo. Naruto se acerco sonriendo para saludarla.<br>-hinata-chan-le grito alegremente Naruto-lamento lo que paso ayer no quise dejarte sola.  
>Hinata agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo pero no dijo ni siquiera el nombre del rubio que era lo que siempre le contestaba.<br>-Oye hinata te sientes bien-pregunto Naruto al ver que no había respuesta  
>-Am yo si eeestoy bien Naruto-kun-le contesto con voz temblorosa.<br>-Oye je lamento que hayas visto eso pero ya sabes ese teme-le intento explicar Naruto con una mano en su nuca cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda.  
>Era ino quien los miraba con ojos maliciosos.<br>-Heyy Naruto dime qué te parece si vamos el sábado a la exposición de arte hee-le dijo entusiasmada ino  
>-Va no me lo menciones- contesto Naruto con una aura de tristeza y la cara blanca mientras se agachaba a hacer círculos en el suelo y sus compañeras lo miraban extrañadas-debo hacer un informe sobre eso.<br>-Perfecto-grito la rubia con tono de victoria-hinata te ayudara verdad hinata bien nos vemos el sábado a las 10 en mi casa hasta luego.  
>Ino se marcho jalando a hinata por la muñeca para que no replicara nada, pero al ver que hinata no producía ni siquiera un sonido se detubo.<br>-Pasa algo.

-Vamos hinata no te enojes con migo te conseguí una cita con el chico que te gusta y sin esfuerzo-la intento animar ino  
>A hinata le tembló el labio no savia si debía decirlo pero ino era su amiga seguro hablar con ella la aria sentir mejor<br>-Iiinoo...-pronuncio hinata y después apretó sus labios y aparto la mirada-Naruto gusta de Sakura -soltó por fin-ayer escuche como Sasuke se lo reclamaba hmnp -ino vio caer una lagrima por la mejilla de su amiga y con su mano la acaricio para borrarla  
>-Hinata yo no...<br>-no te apures. Quiero estar sola si-dijo hinata completamente destrozada como no se había dejado ver desde hace mucho. Pero en el fondo savia que ino no se daría por vencida.

Las clases habían terminado y Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a su colegio para entregar sus tareas como se lo indico la directora. También tenia planeado hablar con Sakura sobre la clase de insecto que era Karin.  
>Sasuke termino sus pendientes y comenzó a buscar a la peli rosa hasta que por fin dio con ella se despedía de su amiga karin la cual debia quedarse a arreglar otros asuntos.<br>Sakura miro a Sasuke llevaba una playera blanca lisa y unas bermudas azul marino su color preferido, con unos tenis negro con azul y su mochila de portafolio cruzada en su pecho se veía bastante bien y Sakura lo savia, ella solamente llevaba su uniforme y su bolsa colgada en uno de sus hombros.  
>Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego Sakura siguió avanzando sin decir nada Sasuke la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que continuara su camino.<br>Para Sasuke Sakura se veía hermoso su cabello con ligeras ondulaciones casi imperceptibles, rosa claro y sus ojos verdes jade eran la combinación perfecta entre dulzura y sensualidad. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente sincronizado piernas largas y delgadas, pechos ni muy grandes ni pequeños embonaban perfectamente en sus manos y una cintura que probablemente solo el conocía a la perfección. Ninguna chica le había llamado tanto la atención al Uchiha como ella o mejor dicho solo ella le había llamado la atención.  
>Sasuke se quedo mirando a Sakura unos minutos sin decir nada quería grabar cada rasgo de ella en su memoria.<br>-Sakura-por fin hablo el peli negro-tenemos que hablar.  
>-de qué?-al contrario de lo que pensó Sasuke Sakura parecía aceptar su oferta.<br>-Se trata de Karin-dijo con tono neutro pero en sus ojos se veía que se trataba de algo malo y Sakura ya imaginaba de que era.

Sasuke y Sakura caminaron un buen rato en silencio. Sakura quería saber de que quería hablar pero no se atrevía a preguntarle al pelinegro que ocurría. Sasuke como si leyera la mente de la chica comenzó a hablar.  
>-Sakura dime cuantas personas no te han advertido sobre que Karin no es una buena amiga<br>-No...No entiendo que quieres decir?-pregunto Sakura dudosa de si quería saber la respuesta. A pesar de lo que había pasado Sakura confiaba en Sasuke que en ninguna otra persona.  
>-Sakura aléjate de Karin ella... -Sasuke dudo si debía decir lo que ocurrió el día anterior anterior.<br>-Ahora me vas a decir que te preocupa lo que me pase-le contesto molesta Sakura.  
>-Por favor Sakura tú no puedes seguir tratando con ella, no es más que una hipocri...<br>Sasuke no termino la palabra cuando sintió un ardor en la mejilla y el fantasma de la mano de Sakura debido a la cachetada que esta le propino.  
>-No te permito que hables a si de ella-argumento Sakura con la cabeza hacia el suelo<br>Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y sentía que su sangre ardía dentro de sus venas.  
>-Argggd- gimió Sasuke estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó la plática que tuvo el día anterior con Naruto.<br>"Debes decirle".  
>-Sakura ayer Karin intento besarme<br>-Por que crees que me importa?-dijo sakura tratando de no romperse al oír esas palabras y continuaba mirando al suelo  
>-No solo intento lo hiso incluso ella se pensaba des...-sasuke se detubo a pensar si era correcto decirle todo lo que hiso la peliroja a sakura lo ultimo que queria era lastimarla mas. miro a la pelirosa dio un suspiro y continuo-ella estaba desesperada y me dijo que no le importabas.<br>-Es mentira-contesto sakura abrazando su propio cuerpo-ella no lo aria-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.  
>Sasuke no pudo evitar el impulso y abraso a la chica mientras ella sollozaba sin consuelo alguno, sasuke ignoraba que su presencia solo la hacia sentir peor.<br>Estubieron un tiempo haci hasta que sakura por fin se calmo y pudo pronunciar palabras  
>-Dejame sola devo ir a casa-le susurro<br>-Estaras bien  
>Sakura movio la cabeza diciendo que si y el se separo la observo por unos segundos y se aproximo a su rostro deteniendose a unos milimetros de sus labios<br>-Lo siento-el caliente aliento de sasuke hiso temblar a la peli rosa mientras el se movía para depositar el beso que estuvo apunto de plantar en sus labios, en su suave y rosada mejilla-adiós- se despidió el pelinegro Sabiendo que no podría permanecer más tiempo alado de ella sin desear besarla otra vez.  
>DOS DIAS PARA LA EXPOCICION<br>Sakura había es tastado callada toda la mañana las clases habían terminado y ella sujeto a karin del brazo para impedir que saliera del salón. La peli roja tampoco le había hablado en todo el día. Espero hasta que el aula se basio.  
>-Porque besaste a Sasuke?-pregunto desafiante<br>-Eh?  
>-No te hagas la idiota Karin se que a si fue-le contesto del mismo modo desafiante.<br>-saku pero de que hablas-le pregunto karin con tono inocente  
>Sakura tomando la camisa a la chica frente a ella y le dijo con toda su rabia-lo sé todo no intentes hacerte la víctima- zarandeo a la peli roja.<br>Karin sonrió y de un manotazo quito las manos de la ojos jade de ella  
>-Hinata te lo dijo cierto?<br>-hinata lo savia?  
>-No, no solo lo savia si no que hinata lo vio, vio como besaba a Sasuke y él lo disfrutaba.<br>Sakura apretó los dientes y le soltó un puñetazo a karin en la mejilla que la dejo atontada.  
>Cuando reacciono sigui soltando sus duras palabras a Sakura.<br>-No es culpa mía el que tu no seas suficiente mujer para el saku y por cierto -karin le soltó un cachetada a Sakura y esta no dijo nada y le regreso el golpe karin la sujeto por el cabello que era un poco más corto que el suyo y la lanzo hacia las bancas bacías.  
>-Ahh-grito Sakura y se retorció un poco al sentir el golpe.<br>Sakura le dio una patada en la espinilla a karin y esta cayó al suelo pero aun a si se acerco a Sakura y volvió a jalar su cabello tirándola al suelo y poniéndose encima. Sakura solo gimió  
>-cres que puedes quitármelo-dijo karin sujetando con una mano una de las manos de Sakura, y Sakura jalando su cabello con su mano libre-eso crees eh-karin le soltó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura en la cara-pues no lo harás-otro puñetazo-el será mío-otro puñetazo-y solo mío-antes de que karin diera el siguiente golpe Sakura la patio y ella callo por fin liberándola.<br>Sakura la tomo por la blusa y la estrello en la pared  
>-No paliare con tigo por Sasuke no soy como tu<br>-Jajaj eres una inútil-se burlo karin a lo que Sakura le respondió con un golpe en la mejilla  
>-Y tu una facilota asquerosa<br>Sakura dejo caer a karin al suelo y salió de ahí, para Karin seria mas difícil ya que sus lentes estaban hechos un desastre y no podía ver nada bien, sin ellos solo alcanzaba a distinguir las cosas muy cercanas a ella.  
>Sakura por su parte tenía la cara hinchada y morada su labio sangraba y al caminar le dolía el abdomen, pero esta vez no soltó una lágrima no sabía si era porque ya estaba seca o porque ya no cabía mas dolor en su alma.<br>Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su mama que curo sus heridas y le dio una pastilla para el dolor. Sakura no quería tener más problemas a sí que le dijo a su mama que la habían intentado asaltar, pero como toda buena madre no quedo muy convencida pero no quería mortificar más a su hija sabia que esta semana no le estaba llendo nada bien.  
>UN DIA PARA LA EXPOSICION<br>Sakura no había dormido casi nada sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cara amoratada se levanto con pereza dirigiéndose a su tocador para mirarse en el espejo. Esa no era ella, ya no era ella. Se lavo la cara y coloco algo de maquillaje en sus moretones cuidando el no lastimarse mas, cuando casi los cubrió por completo se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar para ir a su escuela.

Ino ya había pegado y repartido volantes de la exposición por toda la escuela, con la ayuda de hinata todo el colegio sabía sobre la exposición de arte el sabado. Ambas amigas se encontraban caminando hacia su salón cuando ino tropezó con alguien.  
>-Rayos fíjate por...-no termino la frase cuando reconoció el rosado cabello de su amiga-Sakura- la saludo felizmente pero su cara cambio al ver sus heridas- eestasta bien tu cara.<br>Sakura no respondió al instante, ino y hinata la miraron con preocupación.  
>-Tenias razón -escupió la ojijade.<br>Ino no entendió completamente lo que quiso decir solamente la abrazo y fue correspondida con aun más fuerza.  
>Hinata miraba contenta la escena pensando que por fin las cosas irían mejorando.<p>

Sasuke caminaba furioso por la escuela hasta que se topo con karin quien estaba en su casillero maquillándose. Sasuke la tomo del hombro y la volteo para mirarla.  
>-O Sasuke mi amor que sorpresa<br>-CALLATE-le grito Sasuke intimidante- sé lo que hiciste ya vi a Sakura y no te lo perdonare jamás me oyes.  
>-Sasuke cuando entenderás que lo hago por ti y tu bienestar.<br>Sasuke golpeo el casillero alado de la cabeza de la chica.  
>-Tu que sabes de mi bien no eres más que una zorra aléjate de Sakura y aléjate de mi entiéndelo de una vez.<br>Karin abrió los ojos como platos y le contesto  
>-Ella no quiere nada de ti, ella cree que solo jugaste con ella y no te lo perdonara jamás yo me encargare de que a si sea sasu. No te desharás tan fácil de mi menos con unas palabritas hirientes, tú serás mío Sasuke ya veré como-dicho eso Karin se alejo dejando solo al pelinegro hecho una fiera.<p>

Sakura intentaba terminar su tarea pero los recuerdos no la dejaban concentrar.  
>FLASH BACK<br>10 Años atrás (Sakura tenía 7)  
>-Oye niña porque lloras eh?-preguntaba una pequeña rubia mientras la niña peli rosa sorbía sus mocos.<br>-Por nada-contesto Sakura entre sollozos.  
>-te siguen molestando esos niños tontos, no les hagas caso-la animo-tu eres muy bonita-le dijo ino sacando la legua amistosamente Sakura la miro sorprendida pues la única persona que era amable con ella era la tímida hiuga pero ella era a si con todos- toma te lo regalo- ino se quito la diadema que llevaba puesta y se la coloco a la niñita para sujetar su cabello y que dejara de tapar casi toda su cara, Sakura se sonrojo.<br>7 años atrás  
>-Me alegra que te dejaran venir a la pijamada de ino, hinata-dijo contenta la peli rosa.<br>-Bueno ahora que tal unas confesiones ehh-dijo insinuante ino a sus amigas poniéndolas nerviosas.-bien hinata dime quien te gusta.  
>Hinata se puso como un tomate y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.<br>-Anda hina no me hagas decirlo yo-dijo ino dándole un codazo a hinata mientras Sakura se reía-que tal tu sa-ku-ra -sakura se cayó de repente.  
>Esa noche todas confesaron quien les gustaba menos ino quien salió del problema diciendo que ningún chico era suficientemente bueno para ella ni siquiera el fabuloso Sasuke Uchiha del que gustaba su pequeña amiga Sakura.<br>2 años atrás  
>-no no puedo decirle a Sakura que también me gusta Sasuke si no me odia se hará a un lado y no quiero eso.-dijo ino con tristeza<br>-Que acabas de decir-pregunto Sakura con los ojos enrojecidos.  
>-Sakura yo-susurro ino mientras hinata se tapaba la boca con una mano.<br>-Ino me traicionaste confié en ti y me traicionaste.  
>-Sakura no espera déjame explicarte-ino tomo la muñeca de Sakura y esta de un jalón se soltó y de espaldas le dijo:<br>-Basta ino desde ahora seremos rivales  
>Ino solo dejo salir un lágrima<br>10 meses antes  
>-Sakura-le llamo decididamente una rubia. Sakura voltio con el seño fruncido.<br>-Debemos hablar-le dijo retadoramente ino.  
>-De que-contesto seca Sakura.<br>-De que ya es hora de que arreglemos nuestros problemas.  
>-Te escucho.<br>FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
>los recuerdos estaban muy presentes en los ojos verde jade de Sakura hasta que el sonido de una canción proveniente de su celular la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.<br>-Bueno?  
>-Sakura-la voz de ino se escucho al otro lado de la línea.<br>-Que ocurre  
>-Debes venir a mi casa y ayudarme a arreglar a hinata para su cita con Naruto mañana.<br>''Inooo'' se escucho hinata a lo lejos.  
>-Enserio-contesto feliz Sakura<br>-O si nena, y bien vendrás.  
>Sakura sonrió tristemente.<br>-Hey Sakura estas hay.  
>Sakura suspiro y cerro su libro.<br>-Voy para allá.


	5. exposicionrte parte I naruhina

Am yo no creo que Naruto kun venga-dijo desanimada una hermosa chica de pelo negro  
>-No seas tonta-la regaño una rubia- el ya había quedado.<br>-El no dijo nada -agacho la mirada triste hinata.  
>-No te preocupes hinata ya le eh llamado y viene para acá-le aseguro Sakura con cara maliciosa.<p>

Uzumaki Naruto se vestía apresuradamente pues como era habitual se había quedado dormido y olvido por completo la cita con hinata para hacer su reporte.  
>Tomo una playera negra, unos jeans de mezclilla, una chamarra naranja con una franja negra en los hombros y se puso sus converse negros que ya estaban algo rotos por el uso.<br>Bajo a la cocina mientras se rociaba algo de perfume y tomo una tostada le unto mermelada de fresa y salió corriendo. Nadie le pregunto a donde iba, su padrino jiraiya había tenido que hacer uno de sus viajes de inspiración para su nuevo libro, a si que Naruto se quedo solo, sus padres habían muerto hace algunos años en un accidente, desde entonces jiraiya se hacía cargo de el, y en ocasiones cuando su padrino no estaba su sensei iruka pasaba la mayor parte del día con él para que no se sintiera solo pues últimamente se habían hecho muy unidos.  
>Naruto corrió hasta la casa de ino y al llegar se encontró con tres jóvenes. Para Naruto las tres se veían normales, ino llevaba un pantalón sumamente ajustado y una blusa que llegaba a su ombligo y unos huaraches, el rubio nunca entendía la forma de vestir de ino esta vez parecía una hippie, Sakura llevaba una remera roja algo floja de manga larga y unos shorts negros con una botas a la rodilla, cuando se detuvo a observar a hinata se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella, llevaba un corto vestido color lila de tirantes delgados y algunos pliegues en el busto y unas botas al tobillo. Naruto la miro unos segundos sorprendido, como nunca la había visto, hinata se sonrojo y eso le prendió el foco a ino.<br>-Se ve hermosa no es a si-le dijo ino al rubio en el oído, Naruto se sonrojo levemente y le dio un escalofrió. Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario de su compañera.  
>-Jajaja -Naruto rio nerviosamente-claro hinata te vez genial.<br>Hinata abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y sintió un empujón en su espalda.  
>-Bueno hinata nos vamos adelantando adiós-se despidió apurada Ino junto con Sakura.<br>Ino y Sakura caminaron unas calles en las que Ino no había dejado de hablar, hasta que Sakura la interrumpió.  
>-Ino-pronuncio el nombre de su amiga dudosa-yo quería que tú supieras que yo lo...<br>Ino la corto antes de que terminara.  
>-Somos amigas otra vez recuerdas?, no hace falta que te disculpes todo está bien.<br>Sakura sonrió y recordó los viejos tiempos; Ino seguía siendo la misma chica, alegre, decidida y leal, pero Sakura ya no era Sakura.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron unas cuadras hasta que llegaron a la parada del bus, como siempre Naruto hablaba y Hinata escuchaba atenta.  
>Al llegar al museo Hinata le pregunto al chico que era lo que debía llevar su reporte y este le mostro la lista de indicaciones. Hinata la leyó atenta.<br>-Bueno lo primero es buscar una que te guste Naruto kun.  
>-naa la verdad a mi no me gustan esas cosas con solo ver lo que hace el rarito de sai me imagino lo raros que deben ser también aquí-dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta con los ojos entre cerrados y entraba al museo.<br>Naruto abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendido al ver el montón de esculturas cuadros de todas texturas y colores, había una que era incluso más grandes que el.  
>Hinata entro tras el chico y aprecio las innumerables figuras que había en el edificio.<br>Naruto recorría cada pieza en el museo como niño en juguetería mientras Hinata lo observaba sonriendo tiernamente. Al sentir la mirada de la hiuga Naruto se sonrojo levemente y la miro, Hinata le devolvió la mirada sintiendo un temblor en sus piernas por tener esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto mirandola.  
>-Bien has encontrado una de tu agrado Naruto kun?.<br>Pregunto la chica tímidamente y Naruto se detuvo a pensar un momento.  
>Hinata miraba tiernamente a Naruto cuando algo llamo su atención y la dejo pasmada.<br>-Ocurre algo Hinata chan?  
>-Neji nee san-susurro la muchacha y Naruto voltio para observar.<br>Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle para saludarlo cuando Hinata se tenso aun más sujetando la manga del chico rubio y Naruto se detuvo.  
>-ocurre algo? -Pregunto Naruto.<br>-Neeneji no puede verme a si yo.  
>Para mala suerte de Hinata, neji los había visto y se dirigía hacia ellos.<br>-Aam…? Hinata no entiendo nada.  
>Hinata comenzó a temblar y Naruto vio acercarse a Neji y abrazo a Hinata y esta se puso sumamente roja.<br>-Interrumpo algo-dijo algo frustrado Neji al ver a Naruto abrazar a si a su prima.  
>Naruto voltio con los ojos entrecerrados con cara burlona sin soltar a Hinata y le saco la lengua. A Neji se le hincho una vena.<br>-Naruto no se qué relación lleves con Hinata pero no te permito que la tengas a si en público.  
>Naruto miro retadoramente a Neji y sin decirle nada abrazo mas fuerte a Hinata y Neiji ahora tenía tres venas hinchadas.<br>-Bien Hinata hablare con tu padre esta clase de relaciones y muestras de afecto son inaceptables.  
>Dicho esto Neji se dio la vuelta y salió furioso, Hinata se sonrojo y puso más nerviosa, Naruto por fin la soltó y miro extrañado.<br>-Que ocurre Hinata porque esa actitud.  
>Hinata lo miro nerviosa aun no podía organizar toda la serie de sentimientos que había sentido al mismo tiempo alegría, intriga, pena y miedo, y sin más le explico.<br>-Es que mi familia son muy conservadores, Neji no podía verme vestida a si-agacho la cabeza-se decepcionaría mucho.-dijo entristecida por sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal.  
>-Entonces porque vistes a si?<br>Hinata recordó que Ino le había dicho que ese vestido conquistaría a cualquiera inclusa al desubicado de Naruto. Se sonrojo. Y se maldijo por haber caído en el juego de la rubia.  
>-Oye si te sientes incomoda puedes usar mi chamarra-Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y sintió una cálida tela al rededor de sus hombros con el olor impregnado del rubio por todos lados. Hinata colapso desmayada ante el gesto lo que preocupo a Naruto.<p>

Naruto llevo a la Hiuga a afuera para que tomara algo de aire, le parecía increíble el que alguien con una familia tan exigente pudiera ser tan tierna y agradable, a Naruto siempre le habían molestado esa clase de personas, estiradas y presumidas pero Hinata era muy gentil y amable.  
>Hinata despertó poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que el rubio la tenia abrasada para sostenerla, Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y Naruto rio tiernamente.<br>-Jajaja Hinata en verdad eres muy penosa. Sabes me gustan las personas como tú.  
>Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.-eres muy amable incluso con migo que soy un cabeza hueca.<br>-No yo no creeo que tú seas un cabeza hueca Naruto kun-le dijo Hinata sonrojada a Naruto y este la miro feliz.  
>La abraso y movió de un lado a otro mientras reía.<br>Hinata sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y si no fuera porque Naruto la abrazaba y estaban sentados en una banca afuera del museo hubiera caído al suelo.

Hinata y Naruto pasaron la mañana viendo esculturas y tomando fotos en algunas Naruto le pedía a Hinata que saliera junto a él cuando terminaron de juntar la información necesaria Naruto invito a comer a Hinata.  
>Comieron rameen y al terminar continuaron caminando por un parque.<br>-Oye Hinata quieres que hable con Neji tal vez lo haga entrar en razón-le propuso el rubio tronándose los dedos de manera divertida, Hinata soltó una risita.  
>-No hace falta Naruto kun , Neji puede ser algo exagerado pero es buena persona.<p>

Naruto no llevaba mucho de conocer a Neji, pero estaba seguro de que Hinata tenía razón.  
>-Jaja Hinata por eso me guatas eres muy linda.-dijo el rubio sin pensar en lo que podrían producir sus palabras.<br>Hinata se sonrojo intento descifrar que quiso decir pero no estaba segura de en qué sentido había dicho el me gustas. Una ilusión que no pudo controlar recorrió el cuerpo de la chica.  
>-Te acompaño a tu casa Hinata chan<br>-O no, no hace falta Naruto yo…  
>-vamos no seas tímida tu me ayudaste quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien.<p>

Al llegar a casa de Hinata ambos chicos se quedaron platicando un rato cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció una chica más joven que Hinata de cabello castaño y apariencia seria.  
>-Hinata que bien que llegas, papa quiere hablar contigo.<br>Hinata se sorprendió, no pensó que su padre la haya estado esperando, siempre tenía mucho trabajo y por lo general a esas horas ya estaba dormido sobretodo lo sábados que su agenda estaba más floja y los domingos se los dedicaba a ella, su hermana y su primo Neji que vivía con ellos desde muy pequeño.  
>-Bien Hinata nos vemos el lunes-se despidió Naruto sonriendo y se dio la vuelta cuando sintio que algien tiraba del cuello de su camisa.<br>-Tu tambien hablaras con papa, acaso creiste que podrias andar con mi hermana si permiso alguno. -Dijo sin pena Hanabi.  
>Naruto puso una cara nerviosa e intento explicar pero fue empujado a la casa por alguien más grande.<br>Hinata se puso colorada y Naruto comenzó a sudar, parece que su intento por ayudar a Hinata había salido mal y la termino metiendo en problemas.  
>Una ronca y sombría voz se escucho desde el centro de la sala.<br>-Dime que es lo que pretendes con mi hija.


	6. exposicion parte II saino

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro frente a un hombre ya mayor de pelo castaño y algunas arrugas, alado del hombre se encontraba un joven muy parecido a él con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.  
>La residencia de los Hiuga tenía el estilo de una casa tradicional japonesa, todo en ella parecían ser antigüedades muy valiosas y costosas. Naruto estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente mientras Hinata parecía un tomate.<br>-y bien-rompió el silencio con su voz fuerte y ronca el hombre sentado frente a los dos jóvenes-que te traes tu con mi hija.  
>-Ahh señor yo señor Hinata - Naruto hablaba tonta y nerviosamente mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata pero ya que ella se veía totalmente destrozada por los nervios supuso que no lo podría ayudar. Trago saliva e intento calmarse para hablar más fluidamente-señor Hinata y yo solo somos amigos.<br>Neji le mando una mirada asesina para recordarle la escena en la que lo había encontrado en la mañana.  
>-Entonces porque la abrazabas a si-le recrimino hiashi al rubio-y porque ella aun tiene tu chamarra.<br>Naruto se tenso y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al recordar el atrevido vestido de Ino que llevaba puesto.  
>-bueno Hinata tenia frio y yo...<br>-Frio?-pregunto hiashi con una vena saltada-ayer Hinata salió con un suéter y hoy ni siquiera lleva la ropa con la que se fue.  
>Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa sabía lo que su papa pensaba.<br>-Hinata-entro gritando a la sala hanabi con el teléfono en la mano rompiendo el tenso momento-llamo ino, dijo que lamentaba mucho haber ensuciado tu ropa, que ya la había lavado y te la traería mañana.  
>Hinata miro con alivio a su hermana y su hermana menor le giño un ojo.<br>-Ahora entiendo todo-hablo hiashi-lo lamento joven-hiso una reverencia-seguro la loca amiga de mi hija le prestó una de sus vulgares ropas a mi hija y usted como todo un caballero le prestó su chaqueta para cubrirla-Naruto miro incrédulo al padre de Hinata por el brusco cambio de humor- lamento el mal entendido. Neji por favor acompaña el chico a afuera y tu Hinata ve a cambiarte.  
>Neji y Naruto caminaron a la puerta mientras Hinata y Hanabi se dirigían a la habitación de la Hiuga mayor.<br>-Naruto-le llamo Neji-yo se que tu intención no era proteger a mi prima de los mirones explícame que es lo que pretendes.  
>Naruto frunció el seño molesto.<br>-Neji yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con Hinata-dijo molesto Naruto-ella es fantástica y nunca la lastimaría.  
>-Pues lo estás haciendo-le dijo Neji en tono serio y luego suspiro-dile lo que sientes porque la estas lastimando.<br>Naruto no entendía porque le decía eso y antes de que pudiera preguntar Neji se despidió con un piénsalo y cerró la puerta. Naruto comenzó a sentirse irritado "porque todos me dicen eso como si Hinata me gustara y yo no me diera cuenta ttebayo, primero el teme ahora Neji pero quien se creen que son" Naruto pateo un piedrita que se encontró en su camino y recordó el rostro de Hinata sus lindos ojos aperlados, sus rojas mejillas y lo bien que olía su cabello "aunque, que siento por Hinata?" Se pregunto.

El día de Ino yamanaka había sido completamente diferente no solo porque ella era cien veces mas segura que Hinata si no también porque ella ya tenía novio y lo ayudaría a montar sus cuadros.  
>-Am Ino todos te miran con cara rara-le dijo Sakura.<br>-Jaja eso es porque soy hermosa Sakura. Además hay un cuadro mío aquí-dijo la rubia poniendo cara maliciosa.  
>-Hola Ino, Sakura-las saludo un chico de tés pálida y una sonrisa falsa.<br>-Amor mío por fin llegue -le contesto alegremente Ino y Sakura solo levanto la mano a modo de saludo.  
>-Je bueno no quiero interrumpirlos me voy a casa hasta luego.-se despidió Sakura con una sonrisa.<br>-O no espera-la detuvo Ino -acaso creíste que a la única que le conseguí una cita fue a la tímida de Hinata, jojo no, uno de los amigos de sai pasara el día contigo.  
>Sakura miro espantada a la rubia y pensó "si sai es raro ya me imagino que tan raro a de ser su amigo"<br>-sai-se escucho una voz y muchacho que avanzaba hacia donde estaba sai.  
>-O sasori, temprano como siempre-le saludo con una sonrisa sai<br>-Ino-saludo el muchacho a Ino dándole un beso en la mano y sai sintió algo extraño ante el gesto de su amigo aunque sabía que era normal el que sasori saludara a si a las chicas y no por coquetear a él no le agradaba eso si no por educación, Sasori continuo hablando ahora dirigiéndose a sai- sabes que no me gusta esperar ni hacer que me esperen, mucho menos si es a una señorita y aun menos si es una amante del arte-dijo educadamente dando la espalda a Sakura sin darse cuenta de ella. Ino rio nerviosa.-y bien dónde está tu amiga Ino.  
>Ino voltio al chico para que pudiera mirar a Sakura, al verla este se sorprendió y Sakura puso una mirada asesina al reconocer el cabello rojo, los ojos de un niño inocente y su aparente más joven edad. Ambos recordaron el primer encuentro que tuvieron "baya una colegiala distraída, pobres de tus padres que pagan para nada" rezumbo la voz del chico en la cabeza de Sakura.<br>Al sentir el tenso ambiente Ino abrazo a Sakura y la presento.  
>-Sasori ella es Sakura, es de los mejores promedios de la clase-al escuchar esa palabra Sakura bajo la mirada por recordar a Sasuke quien también lo era- ama leer y es auxiliar de enfermería en sus ratos libres, además es bellísima no?-pronuncio lo ultimo presionando con una mano ambos cachetes de Sakura.<br>-A bueno em tu dijiste que amaba el arte- dijo Sasori con tono de excusa y un poco apenado por el recuerdo de su mal encuentro pasado  
>-jaja bueno amarla, amarla así como amarla no, pero dibuja demasiado bien.<br>-Baya-Sasori se rasco la cabeza y extendió su brazo educadamente para que Sakura se sujetara de el-bueno supongo que hay muchas cosas de que hablar.  
>Sakura lo miro acusadoramente y se adelanto sin decir palabra ignorando el gesto del chico con Sasori caminando tras ella.<br>-Bien amor que tal te ha ido eh ya vieron mi cuadro-pregunto Ino.  
>-aun no le eh descubierto será en la noche cuando presenten las obras especiales.<br>-Owww- Ino lo miro con corazones en los ojos.  
>Sai le regalo una sonrisa esta vez sincera. Sai no tenía problema con decir lo que sentía y lo soltaba sin pena alguna.<br>-Ino eres hermosa cuando sonríes-le dijo sonriendo sai a su novia.  
>-Déjame adivinar, leíste en un libro que a una mujer le hace feliz que le digan lo hermosa que es.<br>-No-le contesto el chico y la rubia se ruborizo-esta vez fue en internet-termino con un dedo en su mejilla de manera pensativa.  
>A Ino le apareció una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.<br>-Pero es en serio, eres hermosa-Sai se ruborizo, esta vez no eran líneas planeadas gracias a la cita de un libro o un artículo en la red, esta vez era algo simple y verdadero, era algo que había salido desde su corazón de manera espontanea y sin planear. Ino lo sabía y sonrió. Recordó el día en que comenzaron a ser novios.  
>FLASH BACK<br>Ino se encontraba en el salón de artes cuando sintió una mirada. Al darse la vuelta noto que se trataba de Sai. El mismo Sai al que había tratado de conquistar y el no dejaba ninguna señal. La rubia se percato de que Sai escribía algo en su libreta. Se acerco a él.  
>El muchacho no despegaba la mirada de aquella libreta parecía que estaba dibujando, el sol golpeaba directo a su cara lo que lo hacía ver menos pálido y mas radiante. Por primera vez Ino admiro algo más que el físico de un hombre esta vez miraba la linda cara del chico que era como ver a un niño inocente y concentrado en un juego, el aire era cálido y el viento entraba por una ventana abierta que producía un ligero baile en el cabello limpio y sin gota de gel de aquel extraño muchacho, esto solo lo hiso parecer más angelical ante los ojos azules de la rubia.<br>-Dibujas en vez de ir a casa?-pregunto dulcemente mientras miraba el dibujo en la libreta del chico.  
>-trabajo en un proyecto-le contesto tranquilo.<br>Ino se sentó en la butaca que se encontraba a un lado y se acerco un poco.  
>-Se puede saber de qué?- pregunto la muchacha.<br>-Para la exposición de arte que habrá en unos días, también habrá un concurso y me gustaría participar pero no tengo idea de que cuadro inscribir y pensé en hacer uno especial.  
>Ino miro asombrada al muchacho estar alado de él era tranquilizador y ni siquiera sentía las ganas de ser coqueta para conquistarlo, esa era una sensación que no había sentido con ninguna de sus conquistas, era demasiado agradable para tomarlo como otra conquista mas.<br>Sai miro a Ino atentamente a los ojos y esta se sonrojo sin producir palabra lo cual era demasiado extraño, tratándose de otra persona ya hubiera comenzado con sus métodos de seducción los cuales no habían fallado ni siquiera cuando intento conquistar al vago de shikamaru el cual prefirieron ser solo amigos por lo problemática que resultaba su relación. Esta vez era ella la intimidada.  
>El pelinegro comenzó a manosear la cara de Ino y esta se impresiono pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sai hablo.<br>-Tienes buenas facciones y eres bonita, dime me permitirías dibujarte.  
>Ino lo miro sonrojada no podía hablar solamente asintió con su cabeza. Tan pronto Ino acepto el chico guardo su libreta y se dirigió a la puerta.<br>-Bien te veré mañana después de clase para comenzar te parece.-le propuso tranquilamente el chico mostrándole una inexpresiva sonrisa.  
>Ino asentido nueva mente.<br>Ya habían pasado varios días y el cuadro estaba casi por terminar Ino se dirigía al laboratorio de química ya que Sai le había pedido que se vieran allí.  
>Al llegar Sai le pidió que cerrara la puerta con seguro ya que no quería que nadie salvo ella viera el cuadro aun.<br>-Bien Ino que te parece-pregunto tranquilo el chico mientras descubría un cuadro con la imagen de una bella rubia en un atardecer-aun me faltan unos detalles y unas sombras aquí y acá pero estará listo antes del sábado.  
>-Es hermoso-dijo asombrada Ino.<br>-Gracias eres muy amable-le contesto educadamente sai-me gustaría usar este cuadro para el concurso-dijo mirando detenidamente su obra de arte -no tienes problema o sí?

-Je no-contesto Ino apenada-no mm pero tengo una pregunta.  
>-Si-Sai pregunto mientras se voltio a mirar a Ino y esta se acerco mas a él.<br>-Dime sientes algo por alguna chica.  
>-bueno tu, Sakura y Hinata son mis amigas más cercanas y una vez leí en un libro que...<br>-No me refiero a eso Sai-lo corto la rubia algo estresada-contesta, sin pensar en tus libros o artículos, estas enamorado?  
>-de quien?-pregunto el chico intimidado.<br>Ino cerró los ojos y suspiro.  
>-De mi?-soltó la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados.<br>-Si te refieres a enamorado de que me tiemblan las piernas, me sudan las manos, no sé que decir y disfruto tu compañía entre otras cosas tontas mas-Ino lo siguió mirando de manera intimidante-la respuesta es sí pero no comprendo que tiene de relevante.  
>Ino sonrió y sujeto por el pecho el saco que llevaba aquel día Sai, lo atrajo asía ella y lo beso.<br>Sai abrió sus ojos y después los cerro dejándose llevar por el beso.  
>Esa era la primera vez que ambos sentían algo así, Ino sentía que esta vez realmente comenzaba a sentir lo que en verdad era enamorarse y al mismo tiempo la tristeza de haber creído que Sai no le correspondía sumado a que este también la quería; mientras que Sai por primera vez había olvidado lo que leía en sus libros y artículos, esa era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones escondidas y actuaba sin escuchar a su razón.<br>El largo beso de ambos jóvenes se pospuso para darles tiempo de respirar.  
>-Sera mejor que vaya a guardar esto.<br>-Bien como creo que tú no lo dirás lo haré yo. Sai tu quieres...  
>-Espera, espera quiero hacerlo yo-le confesó tranquilo Sai a Ino-una vez leí que…<br>-Ya deja tus tonterías y hazlo ya- le dijo desesperada la rubia.  
>-Esta bien, está bien, -Sai se aclaro su garganta, se paro derecho y tomo las manos de la chica frente a él-quieres ser mi novia.<br>Ino sonrió satisfecha, no era fanática de lo meloso amenos que se tratara de su dulce amiga Hinata y la declaración de Sai le había parecido perfecta.  
>-Por supuesto que sí-grito emocionada colgándose de su ahora novio para después besarlo nuevamente y salir del laboratorio.<br>Al salir se encontraron con una Sakura que los miraba acusadoramente. Ino solamente rio.  
>FIN DEL FLASH BACK<br>Ino estuvo recordando ese día todo el tiempo hasta que llego la hora del concurso y los jueces se acercaron para observar la pieza de Sai.  
>Un hombre mayor con lentes y traje café se acerco a los novios, llevaba una tabla y bolígrafo, detrás de el venían otros dos hombres también con tabla y bolígrafo. Eran los jueces.<br>-Y bien jovencito-le pregunto el primer hombre.  
>-Bueno-comenzó a hablar Sai-este cuadro lo hice especialmente para el concurso.<br>Sai retiro la tela y dejo ver una hermosa pintura de un atardecer con una hermosa rubia mirando al horizonte, en el abundaban colores rojizos y anaranjados que hacían radiar a la muchacha pintada en el, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello ondeaba por el viento, estaba sentada con su uniforme del colegio retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro, el cuadro demostraba por si solo paz, ternura, calidez y amor.  
>El público miro maravillado la combinación de colores y el realismo que había en aquel cuadro. Ino por su parte estaba encantada, el cuadro era mucho más hermoso que la primera vez que Sai se lo mostro.<br>-Lo eh llamado-comenzó a hablar Sai tomando discretamente una de las manos de su novia-inspiración.  
>Ino sintió como ardían sus mejillas y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al chico que la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa esta vez real.<br>Nadie había tenido un detalle así con ella siempre le compraban regalos caros o la llevaban a cenar a algún lujoso restaurante pero esta vez le habían regalado algo mejor, algo hecho con su propia dedicación, sus manos y su pasión. Era mejor que cualquier cosa que pudieran comprar en una tienda. Sus ojos se desbordaron y abrazo a Sai después se miro a sí misma y pensó "que mierda estoy haciendo él ni siquiera me miro, no miro mi atuendo, el ha mirado dentro de mi alma, no necesito seducirlo para que este junto a mi" Ino beso a su novio y sonrió. Estaba decidida de que al llegar a su casa tiraría a la basura toda su ropa seductora y provocativa ya que no la necesitaría mas, desde ahora solo usaría la ropa que usaba normalmente cuando no deseaba conquistar a nadie. Desde ese día estaba decidida a dejarse caer por completo al amor, al verdadero, al que tanto ella como su novio, por diferentes circunstancias no habían experimentado nunca. Ino lo sabía muy bien lo vio con Sakura y Sasuke, no importaba lo rebelde despreocupado o salvaje que seas llegara el punto en el que te encontraras con tu domador, a si como el callado, tranquilo y en ocasiones arrogante Sasuke Uchiha había encontrado a la agresiva, ruidosa y en ocasiones atarantada Sakura, a ella le había llegado su momento a la seductora, atrevida y rompecorazones de Ino Yamanaka le había llegado el tranquilo educado y raro Sai.  
>"No te preocupes Sakura te ayudare a que vuelvas a ser feliz con el" pensó Ino para después sumergirse en el mar de felicidad que la desbordaba en ese momento.<p> 


	7. exposicion parte III Sasori y sasuke

Sakura caminaba frustrada entre la gente dirigiéndose a la salida.  
>-Espera-le hablo un muchacho-me temo que te debo una disculpa.<br>-tu no me debes nada solo me largo.  
>-Vamos no vas a hacer sentir mal a Ino y dejarla quedar mal.<br>A Sakura le salió una vena en la frente y pensó "ya me portado demasiado mal con ella para seguir haciéndolo -Sakura lo miro-bueno lo haré sufrir un rato"  
>-está bien por Ino no por ti.<br>Sakura se dio la vuelta y camino al centro del museo.  
>-Y bien alguna pieza te a llamado la atención.<br>-quizás-le contesto fríamente Sakura.  
>-bien que te parece si te muestro mis esculturas.<br>-muéstramelas mientras me pides disculpas por tu desagradable actitud del otro día-dijo altanera la peli rosa.  
>Sasori solo rio y la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su trabajo.<br>- está bien lamento lo de la otra vez-le ofreció disculpas el chico peli rojo a Sakura.  
>-no es suficiente.<br>-Mmm y si te invito a comer.  
>Sakura puso cara maliciosa.<br>-Invitar significa pagar  
>-de eso hablo-le dijo Sasori mientras daba unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza de la chica.<br>-Arg, aslo y ya veré -le respondió cruzada de brazos.  
>-Me parece bien.<br>Sakura y Sasori recorrieron gran parte del museo mientras Sasori le explicaba el estilo y la historia de algunas de las obras de arte por las que pasaban y Sakura escuchaba atenta.  
>-Ino dijo que dibujas muy bien.<br>-si, comencé a dibujar por tareas y para ilustrar algunas partes del cuerpo que me pedían en el curso de primeros auxilios después empecé a dibujar otras cosas-le contó Sakura mientras observaba un cuadro detenidamente-pero no es la gran cosa.  
>-Bien tal vez un día me muestres alguno de tus dibujos.<br>-Jajaj-se burlo la peli rosa-esos dibujos solo se los muestro a las personas especiales.  
>-Hmp, bueno te mostrare mi obra más preciada.<br>Sasori dirigió a Sakura a una escultura en la que había dos adultos, una mujer y un hombre abrasando a un niño pequeño.  
>Sakura se quedo mirando la escultura.<br>-Son mis padres -comenzó el chico -ellos murieron, me prometieron que volverían pronto pero nunca lo hicieron.-termino nostálgico y Sakura lo miro.  
>Por primera vez en todo el día se detuvo a observar al chico, cabello rojo algo ondulado, chaqueta negra y camisa roja, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, además de que llevaba un perfume que olía demasiado bien. La cara del chico se entristeció profundamente y Sakura no sabía que decir para consolarlo.<br>-Es hermosa-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.  
>-Gracias-le respondió con una sonrisa-es especial por que así nunca olvidare que los amo, será eterna, como el buen arte debe serlo.<br>-Am bueno ya es un poco tarde-dijo Sakura tratando de encontrar una forma de romper la tención, pero Sasori interpreto de otra forma.  
>-O es cierto debes tener hambre vamos a la cafetería -Sasori extendió su brazo para que Sakura lo tomara y esta vez Sakura acepto.<br>-Dime siempre eres así de coqueto -pregunto la peli rosa algo fastidiada.  
>-No. No estoy coqueteando, lo hago por, como decirlo, educación podría decirse-Sakura lo miro extrañada, el peli rojo solo rio-veras mis padres murieron cuando era un niño y ser criado por tu abuela tiene sus consecuencias. Aunque en estos tiempos es mal interpretado.<br>Sakura adquirió un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Bien ya sabes que quieres comer-pregunto Sasori a la peli rosa ya en la cafetería.  
>-Si quiero todo esto, olvide decirte que como mucho-le respondió Sakura con tono serio.<br>Sasori miro algo asustado todo que había pedido ya Sakura, la chica en la caja le dio el ticket y una charola con su pedido al peli rojo y este reviso su cartera, tenía el dinero justo para pagar lo que había pedido su acompañante pero el se quedaría sin desayunar, comer y sin cena. Un aura de tristeza rodeo al joven y pago la cuenta más de afueras que de ganas.  
>-Bien ya me perdonaste-pregunto Sasori con tristeza y sus tripas gruñendo ya que su ajetreada mañana no lo había dejado probar bocado en todo lo que llevaba del día.<br>Sakura abrió un ojo y pasó el bocado.  
>-No<br>Sasori soltó unas cascadas de sus ojos.  
>-Bien estoy llena-Sakura acerco la comida restante hacia su compañero, no había comido ni la mitad de lo que pidió, a Sasori lo rodeo una aura acecina.<br>-Vamos no me digas que creíste que en verdad comería todo esto-Sasori ardía -jaja te observe mirando estos platillos espero te gusten-esta vez Sasori la miro sin entender lo que quería decirle -bien estamos a mano. –Sakura sonrió y Sasori le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Ambos chicos pasaron el resto del día de una manera más agradable incluso habían intercambiado algunas bromas. Ya casi estaba por anochecer.<br>-Espera aquí tengo que ir a preguntar a qué hora será el concurso no tardare.  
>Sakura asintió sonriendo y se volvió a observar una pintura de un campo en el que abundaban arboles de cerezo y flores de este esparcidas por el piso.<br>-Se llama ''Sakura''.-escucho decir la peli rosa detrás de ella a una voz algo conocida-esta es del museo y fue pintado en la época clásica,-le dijo un muchacho alto de cabello negro recogido en una coleta y ojos algo rasgados-es el favorito de mi tonto hermano, aunque no lo acepte lo eh encontrado muchas veces admirándolo, seguro algo representa para él.  
>-Itachi-le hablo la chica sorprendida y este le sonrió.<br>-Sasuke no la ha pasado nada bien, y supongo que tu tampoco, no has pensado en hablar con él.  
>-Sasuke termino con migo sin darme razón, no creo que necesite algo de mí.<br>-El se veía muy tranquilo a tu lado ahora esta de peor humor que antes.-continuo insistiendo Itachi tranquilo mientras se acercaba.  
>Sakura miro al suelo.<br>-Deberías hablar con él, creo que les haría bien a ambos.  
>-Lo pensare-dijo con tristeza la chica y sintió una mano en su cabeza de manera cariñosa como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.<br>-No lo pienses tanto.  
>Itachi se retiro y Sakura lo vio alejarse mientras sonreía triste mente por los recuerdos.<br>Itachi siempre fue muy amable con ella y le había tomado cariño. Sakura pensó muy seriamente en la propuesta de Itachi y decidió que tal vez eso era lo mejor hablar con Sasuke y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.  
>A los pocos minutos Sasori regreso con una sonrisa.<br>-Lamento hacerte esperar  
>-No te preocupes-le dijo la peli rosa con tono algo decaído.<br>-Te encuentras bien-pregunto el peli rojo  
>-Si solo es cansancio<br>-Quieres que te lleve a casa, puedo acompañarte  
>-No hace falta quiero ver el concurso-le aseguro Sakura sonriendo.<br>-Esta bien pues ya va a comenzar.  
>Después de observar las obras que participaban en el concurso Sakura y Sasori se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Ino y Sai para ver los resultados cuando una voz se escucho por el micrófono.<br>-Bien los tres primeros lugares son para...  
>Sakura y Sasori se detuvieron para escuchar.<br>-El tercer lugar es para el cuadro inspiración...  
>-Ese es el de Sai-dijo sonriendo Sasori y la peli rosa aplaudió divertida, después de todo el día no había estado tan mal.<br>Ambos jóvenes felicitaron a Sai por su premio los muchachos se quedaron a conversar mientas Ino jalo a su amiga a un lugar más apartado.  
>-Y bien que te parece Sasori?<br>-Pues parece un buen chico Ino pero no hace falta que quieras emparejarme con nadie-le dijo la peli rosa con algo de enojo.  
>-Que, oo ya se tu quieres volver con el Uchiha?<br>Sakura se tenso  
>-Jajaja si puedo hacer que tarado de Naruto acepte que le gusta Hinata puedo hacer que el cubo de hielo de Sasuke vuelva contigo<br>-Ino por favor ya no hace falta-Sakura mostraba mucha tristeza en su mirada-él se fue sin darme razón de porque, obtuvo lo que quiso y se fue.  
>-A que te refieres-pregunto Ino con los ojos perdidos esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba.<br>-Bueno Sakura te quedaras otro rato?-pregunto Sasori acercándose, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa de la que estén hablando las dos chicas.  
>-No, ya es tarde no quiero que mamá se preocupe- se disculpo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa.<p>

-te acompaño- le ofreció cordialmente Sasori.

-gracias pero en verdad no es necesario aun no oscurece totalmente y tú tienes que quedarte como organizador del evento.-le insistió la ojijade con una sonrisa.  
>-esta bien nos veremos pronto -dijo algo perdido el peli rojo.<br>-Oh… si claro-Sakura no esperaba volver a ver a aquel muchacho solo le dijo que si y se retiro.  
>Sasori miraba alejarse a la chica con la que paso todo el día y sintió un golpe en su espalda.<br>-vaya, vaya el Casanova tiene nueva conquista-un chico de cabello rubio y lacio que le tapaba uno de sus ojos le hablaba desde atrás, el joven amigo de Sasori continuo esta vez con vara pervertida-tu novia sí que es bonita ehh.  
>Sasori golpeo en la cara al muchacho y se alejo de él algo indignado por los comentarios de mal gusto de su amigo.<p>

Sakura caminaba por las ya oscurecidas calles, llevaba los nervios de punta, pues desde ya un rato sentía que alguien la seguía, no llevaba nada para defenderse pero comenzó a idear un plan.  
>-Ahora sales con ese imbécil- oyó decir de una voz sumamente familiar, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.<br>-eso ya no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke, o si. Me dejaste sin decirme porque, así que no esperes que me quede sentada a que cambies de opinión.- Sakura sonaba sumamente molesta por el susto que le había metido el azbache.  
>Sasuke creyó que nunca llegaría el día en que la peli rosa le hable así, sintió que le estrujaban el estomago al escuchar lo que le acababa de decir.<br>-eso no era de tu incumbencia,-le solto Sasuke sin pensar-además tu no vas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo.  
>-O sea que voy a dejar que me acoses.<br>-Acosarte yo a ti, por favor-Sasuke mostro gran arrogancia en su voz.  
>-Entonces que es lo que quieres ehh, porque me sigues.<br>-Bueno tu sabes mi casa queda cerca de la tuya -Sasuke puso unos ojos burlones mientras Sakura ponía los suyos en blanco y le saltaron tres venas en la frente.-tengo ganas de caminar así que caminare detrás de ti.  
>El departamento de los Uchiha quedaba cerca cerca de la casa de Sakura.<br>-Bien pues yo estoy cansada y tomare el autobús. -Sakura estaba ya desesperada, hubiera preferido toparse con un tonto que intentara asaltarla ya tenía el plan, cuando se acercara a ella le patearía las bolas y después correría, pero la cosa con Sasuke era mucho mas difícil, bastaba con mirar sus intensos ojos negros para que la peli rosa callera llorando por la herida abierta en su corazón, por recordar todas las veces que esos ojos la miraron con ternura y hoy seguramente solo había burla, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar sus ojos no quería descubrir cuanto le divertía su dolor.  
>Sasuke tomo a la muchacha por los hombros y la acerco a él, Sakura por fin lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban tan cansados como los suyos y tenía algunas ojeras bajo ellos, se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien.<br>Sasuke miro a la muchacha y se pregunto que le gustaba tanto de ella porque simplemente no podía olvidarla, acaso era por sus radiantes ojos que hoy lucían apagados y sin brillo, eran sus incendiadas mejillas, sus deliciosos labios, la armonía de su cuerpo, el olor exquisito de su cuello o la suavidad de su cabello, probablemente su forma de siempre aparecerse cuando necesita ayuda, o acaso todo eso junto.  
>Sakura por su parte sabía que era lo que amaba de él, amaba sus ojos, sus suave cabello negro con destellos azulados, sus fuertes manos que siempre la sostenían, su ronca y misteriosa voz, sus apasionados besos, voz junto con su actitud de dulzura que escondía bajo de esas capas de indiferencia y frialdad, esa parte tierna y amable que solo ella conocía, aunque ahora sintiera que todo eso era un sueño lejano.<br>Sasuke sintió que alguien lo observaba, miro preocupado a todos lados y empujo a Sakura.  
>-Vete-dijo apuntando un autobús que se acercaba.<br>-Sasuke-susurro la peli rosa-si tu quieres puedo...-dudo y temerosa tomo la mano del azbache-podemos caminar jun...  
>-No Sakura-se soltó de un jalón -vete.<br>Sakura no insistió más y descanso su mano en su pecho, aun sentía el jalón con el que Sasuke se había soltado de su agarre, los ojos de la peli rosa se humedecieron y se colorearon de un ligero tono rojizo mientras sentía un ardor en ellos. Parpadeo un par de veces para disipar sus lágrimas mientras veía a Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos alejarse y el autobús acercarse.  
>La muchacha decepcionada cerró sus ojos y presiono sus labios hasta que se pusieron blancos, cuando el transporte se detuvo subió y se fue.<br>Sasuke mantenía las manos hechas puño en los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.  
>Miro el autobús alejarse junto con Sakura, saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla. "Número desconocido" leyó y se preocupo, sabia de quien se trataba.<br>-bueno-contesto con voz molesta y una voz distorsionada y ronca le hablo al otro lado de la línea, Sasuke frunció el seño.  
>-Estoy observándote-le dijo algo burlón aquella voz-y a ella también -Sasuke tenso todo su rostro -sabes que no puedes relacionarte con nadie o acaso quieres meterla en esto.<br>-Se lo que tengo que hacer -Sasuke sonaba sumamente irritado.  
>-Jajaja no te alteres solo sigue con el plan y todo estará bien. Recuerda borrar el historial al terminar la llamada.<br>La llamada termino y Sasuke borro el historial presiono su celular en su mano y continuo caminando hasta su departamento.  
>Ambos chicos llegaron a sus respectivas casas.<br>Sakura se saco su remera y se puso una blusa de pijama lanzo sus botas y se hiso un ovillo en medio de su cama; Sasuke se cambio completamente por la ropa que usaba normalmente para dormir y se tumbo bocabajo en su cama; las lagrimas de Sakura comenzaron a correr por su cara silenciosamente y de vez en cuando su cuerpo se estremecía por la tristeza, Sasuke por su lado solo trataba de mantener su mente en blanco la presión en su pecho lo aplastaba cada vez más, se voltio bocarriba para respirar mejor pero no funciono, el dolor y la presión junto con la dificultad para respirar seguía hay igual que el rostro de Sakura.  
>Sakura cubrió su cara con su almudada para ahogar los sollozos que ya no podía controlar, así siguió hasta caer dormida.<br>Sasuke estiro su brazo a su mesita de noche y tomo un cuadro que tenía en él un dibujo, era él y Sakura, lo miro por un largo rato y sonrió, ese fue el primer obsequio de Sakura ella misma lo había hecho. Recuerdos invadieron la mente del azbache.  
>FLASH BACK<br>desde la vez en que Sasuke y varios de sus compañeros de clase habían intentado descubrir el rostro de su ahora profesor de filosofía Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura habían comenzado a acercarse mas. Por alguna extraña razón ella siempre estaba con él cuando se sentía mal, o se lastimaba por algún entrenamiento incluso una vez por evitar que un balón golpeara a la peli rosa en la cara Sasuke resulto ser el herido y Sakura lo cuido hasta que se sintió mejor, su relación había comenzado a reforzarse cada vez mas, Sasuke ya había empezado a entablar conversaciones con la ojijade ya no eran simples saludos y monosílabas que le daba a casi todo el mundo.  
>Aquel día estaban terminados un proyecto en casa de Naruto pero el rubio había demorado mucho en ir a comprar un material. Sasuke salió a ver si se veía por algún lado pero no había ni rastro de él. Cuando entro a la casa vio como Sakura terminaba de dibujar se veía completamente concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la manchita de tiza que había en su mejilla, Sasuke sintió el impulso de acercarse y limpiarlo pero en ese momento Sakura por la sorpresa resbalo provocando que el azbache callera encima de ella. Ambos se miraron por un rato la peli rosa estaba completamente roja y no podía respirar cualquier movimiento que hiciera provocaría un roce en alguna parte de la cara de Sasuke por la cercanía, Sasuke estaba completamente tenso nunca le había interesado una relación, ni una chica o al menos eso creía, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un ligero tono rojo mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos, la respiración de ambos jóvenes se había combinado y de repente sintieron como una fuerza de atracción los acercaba mas mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco.<br>-Baya tienen idea de la gran fila en la que estuve solo para comprar un maldito fijador-Naruto miro a todos lados y no vio a ninguno de sus compañeros, de repente ambos se levantaron apurados y sumamente nervioso del piso Naruto los miro acusadoramente-oye teme si querían un momento a solas solo debían decirlo-Naruto reflexiono un poco Sakura jugueteaba con su cabello y Sasuke miraba sonrojado a la pared y mantenía los brazos cruzados-oye espera –reacciono Naruto -no hagan sus cochinadas en mi casa.  
>Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y le saltaron tres venitas en la frente.<br>-solo fue un accidente Naruto idiota-le grito Sakura mientras golpeaba al rubio en la coronilla y a este le aparecieron cascaditas en los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
>El dibujo sobre un problema social actual que les había dejado Kakashi-sensei estaba casi listo, solo faltaba agregarle el fijador para que no se despinte el gis, Naruto quedo de encargarse mas tarde de eso.<br>Había comenzado a atardecer y ya era hora de regresar a sus casas los tres chicos se despidieron, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron de la casa del rubio.  
>-ya es algo tarde te acompañare a tu casa-le propuso Sasuke a la peli rosa mas como orden que como petición.<br>-Gracias Sasuke eres muy amable pero está bien-le dijo sonriendo Sakura.  
>-tu casa queda cerca de la mía no es problema.<br>Sakura y Sasuke caminaron en silencio hasta que la peli rosa le indico que ya habían llegado a su casa.  
>-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Sasuke.<br>-Espera... Sasuke yo lamento lo de hace rato estaba distraída.  
>-Hmp- Sasuke sonrió por el recuerdo de haber tenido a la peli rosa tan cerca a pesar de lo nervioso que se había puesto-no importa.<br>-o gracias –respondió la chica.  
>Sasuke levanto la cara de la ojijade sujetándola de sus mejillas para poder mirarla a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo y se sorprendió ante el gesto. Sasuke la acerco a él y poso sus labios sobre los suyos, Sakura correspondió al beso sintiendo que el mundo se detenía en su estomago.<br>El dulce y suave beso termino y Sasuke miro los ojos jade de Sakura, se separo un poco y Sakura pudo observar sus mejillas enrojecidas, Sakura se preocupo, estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por haberlo besado cuando Sasuke comenzó a balbucear tímidamente.  
>-No tendré que decirlo o sí?<br>-Eh?-Sakura estaba demasiado confundida como para entender a que se refería el azbache.  
>El pelinegro suspiro y exhalo pesadamente.<br>-Sakura tu... quieres…-  
>Sasuke se detuvo y Sakura por fin reacciono aunque no pudo decir nada. Sintió su estomago revolotear, su corazón palpitar aceleradamente y su mente estaba en blanco, el día con el que tanto había soñado, por fin había llegado, el día en el que Sasuke le dijera que la amaba y quería estar con ella. El viento movía el cabello rosa de Sakura y sus mejillas ardían demasiado. Sasuke no había terminado su oración, estaba demasiado nervioso, conquistar a una chica no era su fuerte por más fans locas tuviera. El muchacho también estaba sumamente ansioso ya había pasado un buen rato y aun no tenia repuesta, le preocupaba que la peli rosa no hubiera entendido aun y tuviera que explicárselo o aun peor que esta no aceptara.<br>Sakura por fin hablo.  
>-si Sasuke-no pudo decir otra cosa ya que Sasuke volvió a besarla.<br>Como iba dejar pasar otro dulce beso de su ahora novia dejándola hablar lo que él no había podido decir pero se lo explicaría a besos.  
>FIN DEL FLASH BACK<br>Uno de los ojos de Sasuke dejo salir una delgada lagrima que recorrió un camino hasta entrar en su oído, la sensación le molesto y se sentó en el borde de su cama, recorrió con su dedo índice el borde de sus labios que estaban un poco secos. El sabor de los besos de Sakura comenzaba a quedarse en el olvido pero la sensación seguía hay, necesitaba sentirlos de nuevo, por lo menos una vez.  
>Sasuke bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la mañana se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con los ojos hinchados y sin expresión.<p>

''Hmp cuando fue que comencé a enamorarme así de ti Sakura'', pensó.  
>Esa sería otra larga noche recordando cada detalle, cada caricia, cada beso de Sakura y cada lágrima que la ha hecho derramar en vano.<p>

* * *

><p>bueno grasias por leer apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar esta pag espero ir aprendiendo mas n.n grasias por leer lo que eh escrito<p>

espero ir mejorando con el tiempo

dejen sus comentarios y diganme que les parece mi historia les agradeceria mucho sus opiniones

grasias n.n

no me gusta mi nombre a si que pondre una especie de combinacion de el

firmare como ali

n.n/3

-ali


	8. sospecha

**en este capitulo podria decir que comienza la verdera histoia espero les guste y lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había terminado y habían comenzado las clases de nuevo. La mañana apenas comenzaba, todos se dirigían a sus respectivas actividades.<br>Dos maestros se encontraban hablando en el balcón del último piso del edificio administrativo del colegio.  
>-Estoy algo preocupado por Naruto-le conto Iruka a Kakashi que se encontraba a lado de el.<br>-Que ocurre-pregunto algo indiferente el peligris que no despegaba los ojos de su libro con el que también se tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro.  
>-Jiraiya ha salido a uno de sus viajes, siempre que lo hace trata de mantenerse en contacto con Naruto, le manda correos lo llama, incluso le manda cartas u obsequios por correo-Kakashi lo miro-pero ya ha pasado un mes y no hay señal de él.- Iruka sonaba demasiado preocupado por sus sospechas.<br>Kakashi volvió sus ojos tranquilo al libro.  
>-Y que piensa Naruto de esto?-pregunto con aire despreocupado, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente intrigado.<br>-El creé que tal vez jiraiya esta con alguna mujer que se encontró por ahí, no está preocupado, pero algo me dice que-Iruka guardo silencio unos segundo y miro hacia abajo como entraban los alumnos a sus respectivas aulas, buscaba a Naruto, sentía que a pesar de la distancia el podría escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir, al ver que no había señal de el prosiguió-esto es un mal augurio.  
>-Ahhh -Kakashi suspiro y cerró su libro para ahora taparse el rostro con su mano-puede que tengas razón Iruka pero aun no es momento para especulaciones.<br>Kakashi se dio la vuelta y camino para entrar. Antes de abrir la puerta del balcón se detuvo saco un papelito del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entrego a Iruka.  
>-me voy a casa. Toma dáselo a mis alumnos.<br>-Espera Kakashi...  
>-Oye tranquilo, vamos tengo algunos asuntos personales que atender, tal vez vuelva más tarde-le dijo tranquilo a su compañero maestro-además tengo el siguiente volumen de mi libro en casa y muero por leerlo.<br>Kakashi entro sin decir más mientras Iruka miraba el papel que le había dado Kakashi y la preocupación por Naruto se lo comía más por dentro.  
>Kakashi sintió vibrar su teléfono, al sacarlo para ver de qué se trataba vio que era un mensaje de un numero que no tenia registrado en sus contactos. Kakashi abrió el menaje y leyó lo que decía:<br>"Te espero en el callejón detrás de la escuela, que nadie te vea."  
>Kakashi borro el mensaje inmediatamente y se dirigió al lugar que decía el texto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cubre bocas y se lo ponía. Todo el mundo se preguntaba de dónde sacaba Kakashi esos cubre bocas tan grandes que le cubrían casi todo el rostro, Kakashi era de los mejores maestros, también uno de los más estrictos y de los que mas tolleaban a sus alumnos y si no fuera por su actitud algo extraña y su voluble temperamento también seria considerado uno de los más atractivos por las chicas aunque aun con todo eso había una que otra que se interesaba en el mas que en lo que respecta al colegio.<br>Al llegar al callejón Kakashi se aseguro de que nadie lo siguiera al estar seguro entro en el.  
>A pesar de la luz matutina el callejón estaba algo oscuro y en muy mal estado nadie nunca se atrevía a entrar ahí ya que el solo verlo te asia sentir que podrías morir, había demasiada basura y puede que una que otra rata, el aire era más caliente hasta se sentía pesado, Kakashi comenzó a sentir angustia por el lugar pero este supo ocultarla muy bien.<br>-Y bien que me cuentas-le hablo una voz ronca y algo burlona-eh Kakashi.  
>Kakashi miro al hombre de quien provenía la voz. Vestía una larga capucha negra con un gorro que le cubría casi la mitad del rostro y al tener la cabeza agachada este dejaba ver aun menos.<br>-Donde esta?-pregunto desafiante el peligris.  
>-Tranquilo-le intento calmar con el mismo tono burlón-ella está bien, está a salvo.<br>Kakashi lo miro con su penetrante ojo descubierto.  
>-Y bien?-volvió a preguntar el hombre.<br>-Toma, aquí dice toda la información que eh recolectado-Kakashi le extendió un sobre blanco y el hombre lo tomo-también te tengo un plus.  
>El hombre levanto un poco la cabeza y dejo ver su boca que parecía sonreír tétricamente.<br>-Parece ser que el tutor de Uzumaki Naruto, jiraiya-sama...-se detuvo a pensar que tan bueno era decirle a aquel hombre las sospechas de Iruka-hay sospechas de que algo le ha pasado.  
>El hombre inmediatamente tenso su rostro y lo volvió a agachar para que Kakashi no se percate pero para su infortunio si lo hiso aunque no dijo nada.<br>-Algo mas-pregunto el hombre con un ligero aire de preocupación, Kakashi podría jurar que lo imagino.  
>-No no hay más. Ella está bien. Seguro?-le interrogo Kakashi preocupado.<br>-Si por eso no hay problema.  
>Al escuchar eso Kakashi se dio la vuelta camino para salir del callejón cuando la misma voz que le había estado hablando lo detuvo.<br>-La que me preocupa es la muchacha del cabello rosa.  
>-No te preocupes yo me encargare de vigilarla-le respondió Kakashi mientras recordaba el rostro de su alumna y se dispuso a marcharse.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha caminaban tranquilos a su aula. Al llegar a la puerta vieron como esta estaba casi llena y un hombre alto de cabello rojo estaba apuntando algo en la pizarra. El hombre se percato de la presencia de los dos jóvenes.  
>-Vaya parece que no se enteraron-dijo el joven mientras dejaba una tiza en el escritorio.<br>Naruto miro extrañado y Sasuke presiono su puño, el Uchiha sabia de quien se trataba. Sasori, el tipo con el que Sakura había pasado todo el sábado anterior, Sasuke ya lo conocía era amigo de su hermano Itachi y había ido algunas veces a su casa, al pelinegro nunca le cayó bien y con lo que vio el sábado estaba a unos pasos de intentar asesinarlo, Sasuke ardió de rabia al verlo.  
>-Que hace este imbécil aquí-susurro Sasuke.<br>Al otro lado del salón Ino se acercaba discretamente a su novio  
>-Amor no le avisaste a Naruto y Sasuke-le pregunto Ino a su novio tratando de que nadie la escuche.<br>-Je bueno le pedí a Naruto que le avisara a Sasuke-le contesto Sai un poco nervioso y rascándose la nuca. A Ino le aparecieron tres gotitas de sudor.  
>-Señor Uchiha desde hoy yo seré su maestro de historia del arte y espero que se dirija a a mi con el debido respeto.-le pidió Sasori al azbache y este solo bufo molesto.<br>De repente una mata rosa entro corriendo se estrello en el pecho de Sasori y cayó al piso sin que Sasori pudiera detenerla.  
>-Fíjate imbécil-le reprocho Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse. El pelinegro tomo con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la ojijade y con el otro su codo y así la mantuvo protectoramente aun cuando esta ya estaba de pie. Sasori frunció el seño.<br>-Sr. Uchiha en verdad debería comenzar a dirigirse a mí con el debido respeto si no me veré obligado a levantarle un reporte.  
>Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y miro a otro lado.<br>-Bien jóvenes ya les eh dejado su tarea hay mucho trabajo que hacer, debemos ponernos al corriente por las clases que no han tenido, no se distraigan y no lleguen tarde-dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes en la puerta pero sobretodo a Sasuke.  
>Sasuke y el se dirigieron miradas acecinas mientras el pelirojo salía del aula.<br>-Es muy lindo abrasar a mi cabecita de algodón de azúcar cierto Sasuke-le dijo Ino insinuante a al azbache y este la soltó delicadamente para después tomar su asiento.  
>-Inoo-la regaño Sakura y también se fue a sentar.<br>-Que yo que dije.-les reprocho la rubia.  
>La hora del almuerzo había llegado y todos habían salido al patio. El colegio konoha era muy grande, sus grandes patios y jardines hacían parecer que, a pesar de la gran cantidad de alumnos la escuela se viera bacía, aun era primavera y los arboles de cerezo que había alrededor dejaban sus flores esparcidas por todo el piso y junto con la combinación de otras flores dejaba un delicioso aroma en el aire.<br>Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sai comían juntos en el patio.  
>-Lo siento chicos pero debo hablar con Tsunade-sama-se disculpo Sakura y se fue.<br>Sasuke al verla marchar se dio la vuelta y partió hacia el lado contrario, Naruto le grito pero este ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo.  
>-Vaya ese teme esta cada vez peor-dijo tranquilo Naruto.<br>-Jajaj si bueno Sai y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes así que adiosito- Ino le dio un codazo aparentemente accidental a Hinata y la ojiperla entendió el mensaje, después Ino jalo a Sai para dejar solos a Naruto y Hinata, obligo a su novio a esconderse tras un árbol para tratar de espiarlos.  
>-Am am Naruto-kun como te fue con tu reporte-pregunto Hinata sonrojada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.<br>-Genial Hinata gracias a ti-  
>Hinata se sonrojo y después sonrió, Naruto se acerco un poco más a ella y recordó las palabras de Neji.<br>-am Hinata tu, bueno te gustaría volver a ir alguna vez a comer a ichiracu- Hinata lo miro asombrada y Naruto comenzó a hablar nervioso-yo yo pagaría ya sabes como amigos.  
>-Me gustaría mucho Naruto-kun-le respondió apenada la chica. Naruto la abrazo como si de un impulso se tratara y comenzó a reír mientras Ino tras el árbol veía la escena y sonreía victoriosamente por lo que ocurría, Sai solo soltó una risita discreta.<p>

_  
>Karin y suigetsu se encontraban en el salón de clases hablando.<br>-Maldito cara de pez porque no corriste tú a sujetar a Sakura-le reprocho Karin al chico sumamente molesta y este la miro sorprendido.  
>-Que acaso no vez que me siento hasta atrás aunque lo hubiera intentado no hubiera llegado-le contesto suigetsu sumamente irritado.<br>-Ahhh no sirves para nada, tu trabajo era impedir que la maldita masa de chicle se le acerque a mi Sasuke kun-Karin pronuncio el nombre del azabache pasando de coraje a un tono seductor.  
>-Vaa Karin eres una zorra-le dijo suigetsu restándole importancia.<br>Karin tenso los hombros y le saltaron tres venitas en la frente.  
>-sabes que me largo a conquistar a mi sasukito yo sola.<br>Karin se acomodo la blusa y salió del salón. Mientras caminaba se topo el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke. La peliroja se acomodo sus lentes y se acerco.  
>-Hola Sasuke te vez tenso-le tomo un hombro.<br>-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Sasuke continuo caminando y Karin se le colgó como solía hacerlo cuando estaba a solas con él.  
>-Vamos Sasuke dime que no te atraigo en absoluto.<p>

Sasuke hablo fastidiado  
>-No me atraes en absoluto-Karin lo soltó y saco humo por el coraje, se cruzo de brazos y le voltio la cara.<br>-Pues no te creo -al no oír respuesta voltio y se dio cuenta que el azbache ya se había marchado. La muchacha solo agacho la cabeza.

Pocos minutos antes de que comenzara el descanso la directora Tsunade Senju había mandado a hablar al profesor Iruka a su oficina.  
>La oficina de Tsunade solamente tenía un hermoso escritorio de madera, la silla de la directora y dos sillas de piel enfrente, también había un pequeño librero en el que abundaban libros de medicina, biología, entre otros similares. Las paredes eran de color durazno claro y estaban adornadas con algunos reconocimientos que se le habían otorgado al colegio. El escritorio de la directora siempre tenía una flor, ese día era una rosa por lo que la habitación olía a rosas.<br>-Iruka-comenzó a hablar Tsunade en tono serio mientras le extendía un sobre blanco- esta carta le llego a Naruto aquí a la escuela-Tsunade se levanto a mirar por la ventana tras ella con sus manos atrás.  
>Iruka tomo el sobre del escritorio de la directora y lo observo.<br>-Mira atrás, la indicación-le dijo seria la ojimiel.  
>Iruka leyó el reverso como se lo indico su superior "Entregar a Uzumaki Naruto si no me reporto en un mes atentamente jiraiya." y su firma al final.<br>Iruka tenso su rostro. Eso significaba que nadie sabía nada de él.  
>-Estaba en mi oficina esta mañana-le explico la rubia en tono serio.<br>-Pero Tsunade sama puede tratarse de una broma.  
>-no Iruka-le dijo algo molesta la directora-yo conozco a ese pervertido desde hace mucho y la firma que esta hay es suya al igual que su letra.<br>-Tal vez es una falsificación y...  
>-No Iruka-le grito la mujer frente a él-si se tratara de eso lo sabría, lo sabría muy bien.- Tsunade bajo la mirada mientras Iruka abrió los ojos como platos, sus sospechas eran ciertas algo le había ocurrido a jiraiya.<br>-Se que aprecias mucho a Naruto por eso decidí entregártela a ti y no a él.-suspiro cansada volviéndose para mirarlo y apoyar sus manos en el escritorio-se que harás lo correcto.  
>-Prefiero esperar un poco para entregársela- Iruka trago saliva no sabía cómo se lo diría a Naruto, no sabía cómo apoyarlo, no sabía qué hacer.<br>-No te demores mucho Iruka no importa lo que haya pasado el tiene derecho de saberlo.- Tsunade trago saliva esto le produjo un amargo sabor de boca.  
>-Si señora-Iruka hiso una educada reverencia y se marcho presionando la carta en su puño.<br>Tsunade volvió a mirar a la ventana presionando sus dientes mientras sentía su estomago revuelto y de repente le entraron ganas de vomitar.  
>"Donde te metiste jiraiya" le pregunto la rubia al viento.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>que sera lo que pasa con kakashi y el hombre misterioso<strong>

**tendra algo que ver con la llamada de sasuke el sabado por la noche**

**y jiraiya esta con una chica o le a sucedido algo ?**

**grasias por leer mi historia espero les haya gustado el capitulo n.n **

**estoy terminando de escribir el siguiente asi que esperenlo pronto ;DD**

**su opinion es importante asi que me gustaria saber que piensan del fic :3**

**-ali**


	9. el principio y el fin

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla de piel color café frente a la directora Tsunade quien también se encontraba sentada en una silla similar pero algo más grande y elegante, alado de ella se encontraba parada su asistente Shizune. Las tres parecían tener una charla muy entretenida.  
>-Bien estos son los papeles que me había pedido Tsunade sama-le dijo la peli rosa. Tsunade tomo la carpeta color rosa que le entregaba la muchacha y comenzó a revisar lo que había en ella.<br>-Bien parece estar completo-le respondió la rubia de ojos miel en tono satisfecho-si se ofreciera algo mas te lo hare saber Sakura.  
>-Gracias Tsunade sama en verdad me hace mucha ilusión esta beca que me está ofreciendo para su facultad de medicina. Yo siempre la eh admirado.<br>-Se que te será fácil aprobar el examen eres de los mejores promedios e incluso tienes practica en esto de la medicina será un placer enseñarle a una estudiante tan dedicada como tu-le dijo orgullosa la rubia.  
>-Si Sakura, Tsunade sama tiene razón eres una gran estudiante.-la felicito Shizune.<br>-Gracias. Pero tengo una duda. Si esta escuela está desde hace un año...porque no la dirige usted Tsunade sama?-pregunto la ojijade.  
>-Veras recién termine de registrar la escuela para que sea oficial, ya está funcionando pero las clases comenzaran el próximo semestre es por eso que este es mi último año como directora en este colegio.-le termino de contar tranquila Tsunade.<br>-Y quien tomara su lugar?.-le interrogo Sakura.  
>-Aun no lo sé pero voy a recomendar a Kakashi para el cargo.<br>-Kakashi sensei enserio -Sakura se imagino a Kakashi portándose serio para el puesto y le pareció cómico "Kakashi comportándose maduro, jaja quiero verlo" pensó.  
>-Y bien Sakura que tal tu nuevo maestro.-le pregunto acusadoramente la rubia a Sakura pues estaba consciente de que la joven pelirosa había llegado tarde.<br>Sakura se tenso y sus ojos se volvieron blanco, le contesto lo más tranquila que pudo aunque no le sirvió de mucho-jeje muy buena clase sii divertida.-Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta excusándose con que ya iba tarde a su siguiente clase.  
>Tsunade solo rio burlonamente escondiendo su sonrisa tras sus manos la cual pronto se desvaneció por la intriga de su viejo amigo jiraiya.<br>Sakura caminaba tranquila a su salón cuando se topo con Sasori. El pelirojo vestía un traje negro que no lo hacía ver muy cómodo.  
>-Vaya Sakura realmente eres distraída-le dijo burlón.<br>Sakura lo miro molesta y el pelirojo se perdió por un momento en los ojos jade de Sakura.  
>-No sabía que darías clase en mi colegio-le replico la pelirosa ignorando su comentario anterior.<br>-Bueno Sai me había comentado que no tenían maestro y que tal vez necesitaran alguien para el puesto...  
>-Y preferiste venir a aguantar a un montón de niños tontos que trabajar en tus esculturas-le dijo Sakura como si hubiera caído muy bajo. Sasori rio.<br>-Bueno ustedes son ya casi adultos están por salir de la preparatoria y los materiales para esculturas no caen del cielo sabes-le dijo el pelirojo en tono sarcástico-bueno te veré luego Sakura.- Sasori se despidió de Sakura y continuo su camino por el pasillo al igual que Sakura por el lado contrario.

Las clases estaban casi por terminar Iruka caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de maestros.  
>Un peligris entro leyendo y aspirando el amargo olor a café que había en la habitación, ya que esa parecía ser la bebida favorita de todos hay dentro. Iruka miro su libro y como si hubiese descifrado un código secreto recordó quien lo había escrito.<br>-Kakashi préstame tu libro-le pidió desesperado el castaño. Kakashi le dedico una mirada de extrañes, pues Iruka le había dicho muchas veces que las historias eróticas de jiraiya no entraban en su top 10 de libros. Iruka no espero a que Kakashi aceptara solo le arrebato el libro de las manos y comenzó a ojearlo.  
>-has perdido la pagina-dijo petrificado Kakashi.<br>-Aquí esta- Iruka miro la primera pagina que estaba autografiada por el autor.  
>"Para mi fan numero uno: Kakashi" un poco más abajo venia la firma de jiraiya, unos garabatos con algunos puntos y líneas. Iruka saco el sobre ya algo maltratado y comparo la caligrafía.<br>El libro se resbalo de las manos de Iruka provocando que Kakashi deje de respirar. Los segundos parecían horas para Iruka pero para Kakashi fueron solo tres lo que tardo el libro en llegar al suelo.  
>"Es verídica" pensó Iruka aun en shock.<br>Segundos después sintió el libro caer en su pie.

Los días pasaron lentamente y el viento se hacía cada vez más cálido Ino y Sai seguían tratando de juntar a Naruto y Hinata mientras Sasuke y Sakura trataban de ignorarse, el tener amigos en común solo lo hacían mas difícil.  
>Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Sasori comenzó a impartir clases en el colegio de konoha, Sai, Ino y Sakura habían salido algunas veces con él, en ocasiones también iba Hinata y Naruto, a este último no le hacia gracia su compañía pues sabía que Sasuke ardía de solo recordar su cara incluso lo golpeaba si le llegaba a mencionar que lo había visto cerca de Sakura.<br>El tiempo paso y tanto el azbache como la pelirosa se iban acostumbrando al dolor de tenerse lejos, Sasuke se alejaba cada vez mas de todos y Sakura no sabía si intentar o quedarse sin hacer nada.

Ino y Sakura se encontraban en el cuarto de Hiuga Hinata alistándola para ir al cine. Esta vez Ino acepto arreglarla como Hinata quisiera y no transformarla en su doble, se había probado distintos vestidos hasta que se decidió por un vestido color lila que le llegaba casi a las rodillas con un ligero escote en v y manga que llegaba a sus codos. Al principio Ino no se convencía pero al verla con el vestido puesto no pudo negar lo linda que se veía, Sakura ondulo un poco el cabello azulado de su amiga y le puso algo de su perfume favorito. Las dos chicas estaban encantadas con el aspecto de Hinata quien realmente parecía una muñeca. Ino le puso un poco de brillo labial de color rosa claro, Hinata tomo un suéter azul marino y se lo puso. Las tres estaban listas y se dirigieron a la estación de tren para llegar al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por el centro comercial, rebuscando varios objetos en las tiendas. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto quedarse parado frente a una vitrina con peluches.  
>-Buscas algo para tu cita-le dijo en tono serio el pelinegro.<br>Naruto se tenso y comenzó ha hablar nerviosamente y un tanto molesto-nnn no no... es una cita teme.  
>-eso quisieras-se burlo Sasuke.<br>-que nooo-le grito Naruto- saldremos todos juntos como amigos.  
>-Claro-replico el azbache incrédulo -será mejor que nos vayamos ya.<br>-oh claro. Y dime Sasuke porque es que hoy si vienes?-pregunto el rubio.  
>-Porque me da la gana-le respondió Sasuke fastidiado.<br>-Si claro cómo no, no será que es porque hoy no viene el ridículo sensei que te caí tan mal porque le gusta Sakura-le dijo burlón el rubio y dio en el clavo pero Sasuke nunca lo admitiría.  
>Sasuke golpeo en la cabeza a Naruto y este chillo.<br>Las chicas habían llegado, ya y estaban escogiendo una película para ver mientras Sai llamaba a Naruto para decirle que ya estaban allí.  
>Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a donde Sai, Sai se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro pero no dijo nada últimamente hacerlo enojar era dictar tu sentencia de muerte.<br>Sasuke busco en todos lados a Hinata, al encontrarla perdió completamente la idea de lo que hacía por quedarse observando a Sakura, su rostro se entristeció. Se veía normal y tranquila, a pesar de la simpleza en su apariencia se veía hermosa y el azbache lo sabía, Sasuke recordó tantas veces que Sakura había intentado verse hermosa para él, hoy quizás no lo intentaba por nadie o quizás si.  
>Sakura sintió la fuerte mirada del azbache, al voltearse para mirar se cruzo con sus ojos que el aparto mirando al suelo y después a Naruto. Sakura se sonrojo y no reacciono hasta que escucho a Ino hablar.<br>-Chicos por aquí -grito la rubia.  
>Los muchachos se acercaron.<br>-Y bien ya escogieron muchachas- pregunto Sai.  
>-Queeeee?-replico Naruto-las mujeres no saben escoger películas. Yo quiero ver algo violento, acción, aventura, sangre. Las chicas solo quieren películas de besuqueos. Minino veamos una de terror.<br>Ino y Sakura miraron con cara asesina al rubio, Hinata solo solo sonrió apenada, Sai intento calmar a Ino para que no golpeara a Naruto y Sasuke solo pudo pensar en lo idiota que era Naruto.  
>-Naruto-hablo Hinata nerviosa -si quieres tu y yo podemos ver la que quieras.-le propuso Hinata sumamente sonrojada.<br>"Hi hinata wo pero que linda se ve-comenzó a pensar Naruto y el olor dulce de su perfume entro por su nariz- tal vez ella si ..." Sai chasqueo los dedos enfrente de la cara de Naruto para que reaccionara y este despertó de su encanto.  
>-Ah ah si, si que-dijo desorientado el rubio.<br>-Bien entonces veremos cadáver maldito-dijo Sai, Ino le giño un ojo a Sai.  
>-QUE?-le dijo la rubia molesta- yo quiero ver amor meloso.<br>-Ino por favor luego te taire a verla-le suplico el pelinegro.  
>-NO-grito Ino y todos la miraron incómodos, era la primera vez que los veían discutir-si no quieres ver la que yo quiero me largo a casa. -Ino se dio media vuelta y se fue Sai suspiro y salió corriendo tras ella pidiéndoles disculpas a sus amigos y que se fueran adelantando.<br>Todos miraron la escena extrañados por el comportamiento de la rubia ya que ella era una fanática del género de terror.  
>-Jeje-rio Sakura nerviosa no entendía que había pasado pero no dejaría que se le arruine la noche a Hinata -bueno vamos por los boletos.<br>-Estas segura Sakura-pregunto Naruto.  
>-Por supuesto. En cuanto Ino este mejor volverán esos dos.<p>

Sakura se aparto junto con Hinata para formase tras una caja.  
>-Y tu teme vendrás-le pregunto Naruto al azbache.<br>Sasuke lo medito un momento. Recordó las luces apagadas, el volumen alto, las personas poniendo atención a la pantalla; miro a Sakura que hablaba con Hinata de quien sabe que, ya estaban formadas a punto de llegar a la caja para comprar los boletos, Sakura llevaba un suéter rojo abierto una blusa un poco floja de color rosa sumamente claro y un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla con unos tenis negros. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Iré -respondió mirando los rosas labios de Sakura "es imposible que él me vea a oscuras, solo necesito probarlos una vez más, solo una y me alejare por completo" pensó Sasuke con deseo y frustración. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de algo, hasta ese día, los besos de la pelirosa no eran cualquier cosa, los besos de Sakura eran como tener un pedazo de cielo en medio de su infierno que lo atormentaba día y noche.  
>La sala del cine estaba casi llena Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en medio y Sakura mas atrás, quería dejar a la ojiperla a solas con el rubio. Sasuke entro al último y vio a Sakura sola, sonrió y se sentó a su lado. En ese momento Sakura se sonrojo y quito su brazo del reposabrazos. Sasuke se sentó con un suspiro, recargo su codo en el asiento y su cara en su mano.<br>La función ya estaba a la mitad Sakura estaba aterrada y presionaba su bolsa contra su pecho, Sasuke la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando, quería detener el tiempo y poder observar a la chica alado de él, porque le pasaba esto a él, lo que mas quería era poder estar con ella pero la situación no era la más conveniente, quería estar con ella pero era más importante protegerla y no podría permitirse perderla a ella como perdió a sus padres. "Como prefieres perderla-recordó como le decía una voz ronca- muerta o porque se enamore de otro"  
>-Sakura-le llamo Sasuke tranquilo- asustada?<br>Sakura lo miro sorprendida.  
>Sasuke se acerco a ella hasta que sus alientos se volvieron uno solo Sakura separo ligeramente sus labios y sus ojos se fueron cerrando. No hubo palabras solo la sensación de los labios del otro.<br>Sasuke se dejo llevar por los labios de Sakura, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación que ya no le importaba quien dominara aquel beso solo le importaba grabar ese momento en su memoria para que el dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirosa no se volviera a borrar jamás.  
>Sakura no sabía porque lo besaba lo único que quería era que no acabase nunca aunque el recuerdo de los últimos días le desgarre el corazón.<br>Ambos jóvenes sentían un gran alivio como si después de mucho tiempo hayan vuelto a probar una preciada droga pero lamentablemente se habían quedado sin aire y se separaron cortando el tan ansiado beso.  
>-Sígueme-le pidió Sasuke a Sakura mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Sakura lo dudo un minuto, no sabía qué era lo que quería Sasuke pero sentía que si iba al fin podría saber que era lo que debía hacer. Miro a Hinata y Naruto -suerte Hinata-susurro y salió de la sala para seguir a Sasuke.<br>Sasuke camino seguido de Sakura caminaban como si no se conocieran y solo se dirigieran al mismo lugar hasta que encontró una puerta que decía solo personal y entro, Sakura miro a todos lados y entro rápidamente.

Parecía ser un almacén pues había muchas cajas que decían frágil y un montón de posters de películas que ya ni siquiera estaban en cartelera y otras más de las cuales nunca habían oído hablar, había también figuras de súper héroes, criaturas de mundos fantásticos hechas de cartón amontonadas en una esquina.  
>Ambos chicos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Sasuke le dio la espalda a la ojijade.<br>-Sakura esto no puede seguir así-le dijo en tono frio, Sakura estaba a punto de hablar pero el pelinegro se le adelanto- necesito cortar cualquier relación afectuosa si quiero lograr mi objetivo.- le dijo tratando de sonar duro.  
>-No Sasuke no necesi...<br>-Si-le dijo duramente-lo necesito y lo quiero es más importante mis metas que todos incluso que tu.  
>-Me besaste Sasuke, se que sentiste algo aunque lo niegues.- Sakura guardaba una ilusión en sus ojos esperaba poder hacer cambiar a Sasuke de opinión. Ahora entendía todo, Sasuke se alejaba porque tenía miedo de que volvieran a lastimar a alguien importante para él.<br>Sakura tenia razón Sasuke sintió que todo el fuego dentro de el dejaba de quemar para lastimarlo ahora ardía para hacerlo sentir faliz.  
>-Sakura ya te lo dije no voy a perder tiempo con relaciones absurdas que solo me aran débil, si quiero hacerme cargo del departamento de policía de mi familia tengo que convertirme en un verdadero...-Sasuke se había quedado sin ideas, Sakura estaba decidida.<br>-Pues no lo hare-le alzo la voz-no me alejare de ti solo por tus estúpidas ideas.  
>Sasuke la miro uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír por lo decidida que se veía Sakura, jamás la había visto tan segura. El azbache no quería ser grosero con ella ya no podía fingir mas esa actitud pero si no, como conseguiría alejarla. Presiono sus dientes y apretó la mirada "perdóname por esto pero es necesario" pensó y la tomo de los hombros estrellándola lentamente en la pared, trato de no ser muy brusco pero como sería un trato delicado si se sentía tan mal, se sentía tan vil.<br>-Sakura escúchame-le grito a Sakura y ella lo miro algo intimidada y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner cristalinos la peli rosa sintió un miedo recorrer su columna como toques eléctricos, nunca había visto a Sasuke actuar así -no me importa lo que pienses no eres más que una niña miedosa que no puede ni siquiera estar segura de lo que quieres ser, a estas alturas ya deberías de saberlo -Sasuke presiono mas el pequeño hombro de Sakura a ella le dolió pero el solo quería sostenerse de algo para no caer, para no retroceder a su decisión, estaba tan mortificado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le hacía daño a pesar del quejido que lanzo-mírate llorando como un gatito asustado, tu nunca llegaras a ningún lado-Sasuke cerro lo ojos necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir lo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca-no necesito a alguien mediocre como tú a mi lado. No necesito a nadie.  
>Sasuke la soltó y la chica cayó al suelo de sentón junto sus rodillas y presiono su boca con la palma de su mano para no soltar su dolor, las lágrimas caían a mares por sus ojos.<br>Sasuke la miro con tristeza debía irse, por primera vez en su vida quería huir para no arrodillarse a pedirle perdón y decirle que la amaba. Tomo la manija de la puerta pero antes de salir Sakura hablo entre sollozos.  
>-Porque Sasuke<br>-...- Sasuke se tenso, odiaba oírla llorar, odiaba ver que el la hacía llorar, odiaba saber que de alguna forma ella si lo amaba de verdad y el no podría corresponderle como merecía, odiaba no tener otra opción ni pensar en otra forma para alejarla, una que no le produjera ningún dolor.  
>-Porque eh? Porque me lastimas asi. Porque. Me has dicho esas cosas tan horribles -Sasuke presiono sus ojos lo único que quería era olvidar lo que acababa de hacer-sin embargo- Sasuke abrio los ojos ale scucharla decir eso ''sin embargo'' que acaso no había tenido suficiente-nunca dijiste que ya no sientes nada por mí, nunca dijiste que no me amas.<br>La pelirosa seguía llorando esta vez no resaltaba el hermoso verde de sus ojos si no lo rojas que sus lagrimas dejaban sus pupilas. Sasuke miro la manija entristecido.  
>-Aun es temprano será mejor que te vayas pronto- le dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca y seca se quito su chaqueta y se la puso en las rodillas a Sakura como si fuera una sabana-lo siento Sakura. Adiós.-le dijo amargamente y salió de hay sintiéndose la peor basura por haberla lastimado así.<br>Sasuke camino sin pensar hasta que llego a la cafetería del centro comercial, se formo y pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para llevar (el favorito de Sakura) y camino lentamente hasta su hogar.

Ino y Sai se encontraban hablando en un pequeño restauran.  
>-Crees que todo salga bien-pregunto Sai a su novia.<br>-Claro Naruto y Hinata estarán juntos y Sakura debe aprovechar con Sasuke-dijo mientras daba un bocado a su bolita de arroz.  
>-No se Ino, Sasuke ha estado muy extraño últimamente.-le respondió incrédulo el pelinegro.<br>-Pues claro, una ruptura nunca es fácil, es como si te transformaras en un ogro y Sasuke nunca ha tenido tanta paciencia ahora es un ogro al triple. -Ino le explicaba como si no hubiese nadie más experto que ella en el caso-por cierto gran idea la de fingir una absurda pelea para dejar a esos tontos solos, admítelo soy una genio.  
>-Claro que si Ino. -Sai sonrió tiernamente y cambiaron de tema.<p>

Naruto y Hinata caminaban hacia la residencia Hiuga habían hablado y bromeado todo el camino, cada día Hinata parecía tenerle mas confianza al rubio y a él, a la peliazul le parecía hermosa.  
>La noche era ventosa pero cálida las luces de las calles ya habían encendido y el paisaje se miraba muy romántico, había unas hojas adornando el suelo con un color verde primavera y uno que otro pétalo de cerezo era arrastrado por el viento.<br>-Jeje Hinata hoy te vez muy linda-dijo el rubio sin meditarlo un segundo.  
>Hinata sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos abiertos como platos miraba sin parpadear a Naruto y el a ella, de repente una sonrisa de idiota se dibujo en el rostro del rubio y un magnetismo comenzó a atraerlos como si se tratara de un par de imanes.<br>-En verdad- le dijo Naruto pausadamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro- te vez súper linda-ambos estaban ya demasiado cerca que no pudieron evitar cerrar sus ojos y sentir el tibio aliento de cada uno-hi na -t...  
>Naruto no termino la frase. Pues ya se encontraba besando a la ojiperla tiernamente. Ninguno de los dos era experto en eso pero ambos sentían una gran ternura que invadía sus cuerpos, ambos temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Ambos eran el uno para el otro.<br>-Yo yo lo … lo siento-se separo Naruto cuando cayó en cuenta lo que hiso.  
>-No no yo lo siento -se disculpo Hinata nerviosa presionando sus labios.<br>-Je si accidente todo bien-Naruto intento romper el incomodo momento pero no había logrado nada. Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Hinata sin decir nada hasta que llegaron.  
>-Bueno adiós- dijeron nerviosos ambos chicos al mismo tiempo -lo siento- de nuevo -yo no- otra vez.<br>Hinata sonrió tímidamente e hiso una seña para que Naruto hable primero.  
>-nos veremos mañana en la escuela Hinata-le dijo Naruto como si le aterrara el que ella no se presente a clases al siguiente día.<br>-Claro Naruto hasta mañana-le dijo sonriendo Hinata mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba. Hinata entro a su casa y suspiro tras la puerta Naruto hiso lo mismo, suspiro.  
>"Y si... Hinata si me gusta" se planteo el rubio sonrojado.<p>

Después de un largo camino lleno de rodeos para tardar en llegar a casa, Sasuke Uchiha por fin estaba en su hogar, exhausto y solo quería llegar a su cama.  
>Todas las luces estaba apagadas, al parecer Itachi no estaba en su departamento.<br>"Maldito Itachi tonto debería demandarte por ser un maldito" pensó el azbache.

Naruto también entro a su casa las luces estaban apagadas y pudo observar una figura parada frente a él, Naruto se asusto un poco el cabello de aquel hombre era demasiado corto y castaño para ser jiraiya.  
>Sasuke se dio cuenta de que también tenía un visitante. Encendió la luz para ver de quien se trataba. Cuando el cuarto se ilumino frunció el seño "ese maldito" pensó.<p>

La figura en casa de Naruto encendió la luz y Naruto sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Obito-pronuncio fastidiado Sasuke y este le sonrió con aire de burla.

-Iruka sensei-grito alegremente Naruto pero Iruka solo lo miro con tristeza.


	10. visitas

Visitas  
>-Obito-pronuncio fastidiado Sasuke y este le sonrió con aire de burla.<p>

-Iruka sensei-grito alegremente Naruto pero Iruka solo lo miro con tristeza.  
>-Naruto siéntate-le pidió Iruka en tono serio pero Naruto aun seguía muy animado-quiero hablar con tigo de algo muy serio.<br>Naruto abrió los ojos no entendía nada se acerco a la mesa jalo una silla y se sentó.  
>La mesa era circular y tenía un mantel de color blanco Iruka le daba unos golpecitos nervioso.<br>-Que ocurre Iruka sensei?-le pregunto el rubio extrañado.  
>-No sé cómo empezar, Naruto, esta carta-Iruka levanto el sobre ya maltratado porque Iruka la llevaba a todos lados esperando encontrar el momento adecuado para mostrárselo a Naruto ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y alargar las cosas no solucionarían nada-te llego hace casi un mes a la escuela. Es de jiraiya.<br>Naruto sonrió, una alegría inundo su corazón, por fin después de casi dos meses sabría algo de aquel viejo pervertido al que en verdad aunque se burlaba de él y lo negaba Naruto realmente lo admiraba y quería como a un verdadero padre.  
>-al fin-exclamo alegremente Naruto tomando la carta con entusiasmo- el viejo se digno a mandarme algo espero que sea algo bueno si no lo obligare a pagarme lo que me debe.<br>A Iruka le partió el alma ver lo feliz que estaba Naruto por saber algo de jiraiya después de tanto tiempo, cualquier cosa que diga hay no podía ser buena si lograba ponerlo asi de nervioso.  
>-Naruto-Iruka trago saliva nervioso -lee la indicación en el reverso.<br>Naruto la voltio y leyó como le pidió Iruka.  
>"Entregar a Uzumaki Naruto si no me reporto en un mes" Naruto presiono arrugando aun mas el papel en sus manos.<p>

-Jeje-se rio tristemente el rubio-seguro es una broma de mal gusto.  
>-No Naruto es...-Iruka fue cortado por la convencida voz de Naruto.<br>-Una broma sensei, seguro del mismo sabio pervertido le gusta hacer esas cosas.-Naruto hiso una bolita la carta sin siquiera abrirla y la metió en el bolsillo de su chamarra.-bien Iruka ahora por eso deberá invitarme todo el rameen que quiera.-le pidió el rubio a su sensei. Iruka sonrió y soltó el aire contenido en su pecho que comenzaba a arder en sus pulmones -bueno y que estamos esperando-dijo el castaño, Naruto sonrió esperanzado y corrió a la puerta. El joven y su maestro se dirigieron al puesto de rameen ichiraku, comieron demasiado, sobretodo Naruto. Se quedaron charlando un buen rato hay, el rubio le conto que estaba confundido por una chica, le conto todo lo que le había ocurrido esa tarde y las insinuaciones de sus maestros, nunca le dijo de quien se trataba pero en la mente de Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas los ojos perla de cierta chica de pelo azul.  
>-Buen pues si es una chica linda deberías apresurarte antes de que alguien te la gane.-le aconsejo el castaño. -Vamos sensei no diga eso-le pidió un poco molesto el rubio.<br>Naruto se veía feliz no parecía preocupado en absoluto.  
>"Espero que tengas razón Naruto" pidió Iruka al cielo y agradeció al hombre del ramen por la comida sacando unas monedas para pagar.<br>El hombre lo miro y apunto la pila de tazones frente a Naruto, Iruka tuvo escalofríos.  
>-Lo siento-saco el resto de su dinero y le pago lo que hacía falta con dolor al ver que la mitad de su quincena se había esfumado. Naruto le sonrió e Iruka se calmo un poco al verlo sonreír así. Algo había en aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios que provocaba confianza, seguramente era por esa sonrisa que parecía arder como el sol y no apagarse con nada. Seguramente era eso lo que tenía tan enamorada a Hinata.<br>Ambos caminaron por la noche hasta llegar a casa de Naruto y de ahí Iruka se fue a su casa.  
>Naruto se recostó en su cama, voltio a ver la mesita alado y miro una foto enmarcada de él cuando tenía 6 años y sus padres, Naruto sonrió y tomo otra foto que no tenía un marco, esta vez era Naruto y jiraiya en su cumpleaños pasado.<br>FLASH BACK  
>Naruto estaba presionado terminando un ensayo que había dejado para último momento. La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada y Naruto comenzaba a cabecear, busco un libro pero no lo tenía a la mano se movió para sacar el libro de su mochila y sin querer tiro un cuadro de su mesita de noche.<br>-Ohh-exclamo Naruto sorprendido por el estruendo que causo el objeto al tocar el piso -rayos creo que se rompió.  
>Naruto levanto el cuadro y vio que era en el que estaba con jiraiya. Naruto lo observo un momento con seriedad, el vidrio del marco se había partido por completo en la parte que se encontraba jiraiya.<br>-Rayos tendré que comprar uno nuevo-bufo Naruto y coloco la foto de nuevo en su mesita y tiro el marco a la basura.  
>FIN DEL FLASH BACK<p>

Ya había pasado más de un mes de aquel accidente.  
>Naruto sonrió mientras miraba la foto con anhelo.<br>-Mañana mismo iré por otro marco.

Sasuke encendió la luz y vio a un hombre vestido de azul oscuro, llevaba botas y un chaleco verde pasto, el uniforme del departamento de policía que la familia Uchiha se encargaba de dirigir, no era cualquier cuartel era uno de los más eficientes de la ciudad de Tokio, incluso era reconocido en todo el país, habiendo sido sus padres Fugaku y MIkoto Uchiha los que habían alzado aun mas esta reconocida organización. El cabello de aquel hombre era demasiado largo y negro incluso el flequillo que llevaba le tapaba uno de sus ojos, estar en su presencia infundía una gran inquietud no solo a Sasuke si no a cualquiera que se le acercara, en sus ojos se podía notar la gran cantidad de secretos y heridas que ocultaba bajo esa mirada indiferente y serena.  
>-Obito-pronuncio fastidiado Sasuke y este le sonrió con aire de burla.-que es lo que quieres. A que has venido.<br>-Antes que nada lamento lo de jiraiya.-le dijo serio Obito  
>-Pero que mierda estás diciendo- pregunto el pelinegro. Su voz temblaba un poco y no se atrevía a acercarse ni un centímetro, la tensión que sentía el azbache era similar a la de estar en una situación cercana a la muerte, era algo que no se podía explicar, comenzó incluso a sudar y respirar con pesadez, si Obito no se iba pronto puede que incluso Sasuke sufriera un ataque de nervios hay mismo perdiendo su reputación de un chico frio y calculador que siempre actuaba tranquilo sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara.<br>-Vamos Sasuke así recibes a tu tío favorito.- el tono burlón en Obito solamente hacia crecer la inquietud en el pelinegro, y Obito lo sabía.  
>-Déjate de tonterías y responde-le dijo Sasuke a la defensiva.<br>-Sabes bien a que eh venido-Sasuke frunció el seño- pero antes… lamento mucho lo de jiraiya- Sasuke abrió los ojos, acaso el sabía algo de donde se encontraba o solo era un movimiento en su tablero para descontrolarlo aun mas-vine a ver qué has decidido. Estas consiente que lo mejor es estar de su lado verdad.  
>Sasuke bajo la mirada no sabía que contestar, aun no tomaba su decisión.<p>

-Sasuke irte a estudiar al extranjero no solo es una gran oportunidad para ti, también para mí, sin contar que te ganarías su total confianza.- Sasuke presiono sus dientes hasta que rechinaron - Yo vigilare a todos por aquí.-le ofreció tranquilo Obito.  
>-Yo..-dudo el azbache olvidándose de lo que le había dicho al principio, pero un ruidito lo interrumpió.<br>Una llave abrió la puerta del departamento de los Uchiha y entro por la ella Itachi sonriendo y cargando algunas bolsas de papel con comida y otros productos básicos para el hogar.  
>-Sasuke ya llegue-la felicidad en el chico de la coleta se esfumo al ver que su hermano no estaba solo como el creía y que la persona que lo acompañaba no era precisamente de su estima. Itachi frunció el seño.<br>-Que haces aquí-le pregunto Itachi molesto poniéndose adelante de Sasuke, dejando las bolsas en el suelo. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.  
>-Vamos Itachi, somos familia y el ya no es un niño para que lo controles así.- las palabras de Obito parecían calar demasiado en Itachi.<br>-Pero sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño y no dejare que le hagas daño.  
>-Jaja Itachi podría preguntarle si cree que lo cuidas bien y la respuesta no te alegraría.-<br>Itachi frunció el seño y presiono sus dientes, las palabras de Obito parecía que eran escupidas llena de veneno y con el único afán de lastimarlo.  
>-además pronto será mayor de edad y...<br>-Pronto pero aun no-Itachi interrumpió a su visitante y este le dedico un cara de seriedad.  
>-No te preocupes-hablo Obito desinteresado-ya me iba solo le quería preguntar a Sasuke si no necesitaban algo. Ya sabes no es fácil que dos puertos vivan solos encargándose de ellos mismos.<br>-Se que no es así-le recrimino el muchacho de la coleta.- y aunque fuera no necesitamos nada y menos de ti. El te mando cierto ?

Obito sonrió como si estuviera afirmando lo que Itachi le pregunto.  
>-no los molesto mas hasta luego-Obito camino a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir y se voltio para mirar a Sasuke por encima de su hombro-piénsalo bien recuerda lo que está en juego.<br>La puerta se cerró y Obito ya había salido del departamento de los Uchiha. Itachi suspiro aliviado, voltio a mirar a Sasuke que se veía algo nervioso y lo miro.  
>-Bien hermano tienes hambre.-le pregunto sonriendo tratando de tranquilizarlo.<br>Sasuke rechino los dientes y presiono los los puños dejando marcadas sus cortas uñas en sus palmas.  
>-No soy un niño Itachi-le dijo Sasuke molesto y después alzo la voz comenzando a gritarle a su hermano-deja de meterte en mis asuntos.<br>Sasuke corrió a las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Itachi no pudo evitar entristecerse recargo su frente en su mano y suspiro pesadamente.  
>La habitación de Sasuke estaba ordenada hasta el momento en el que el muchacho entro, ya que entro y patio el bote de basura que había alado de la mesa donde hacia su tarea dejando salir algunos papeles, jalo el edredón azul marino que cubría su cama y movió un poco el colchón.<br>Sasuke aun respiraba agitadamente pero ya estaba más calmado se sentó en el piso recargándose en su cama y envolviéndose con su colcha, al tirar un poco de la tela con la que se cubría tiro el marco en el que estaba el dibujo que le regalo Sakura, lo miro y una gota de agua proveniente de su ojo izquierdo cayó en el.  
>"Como estarás tu Sakura" pensó el azbache hasta que se quedo dormido en el piso.<p>

Sasuke se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco a lo lejos se podía oír como una mujer tareaba una canción, parecía ser la tonada de una canción clásica del Japón antiguo. El pelinegro se acerco y miro a una mujer de cabello negro que le daba la espalda. La mujer se dio la vuelta y le sonrió haciéndole una seña para que Sasuke se sentara a su lado.  
>La mujer tenía el mismo rostro que Sasuke pero con rasgos más femeninos, su sonrisa estaba llena de ternura maternal y cariño, Sasuke se tenso, sus ojos estaban abiertos tanto que parecía que sus parpados saltarían de su cara.<br>-Mama- susurro Sasuke con sorpresa.


	11. sueño

Sueño  
>Sasuke se acerco inseguro y despacio temiendo que en cualquier momento la ilusión de su madre pudiera despedazarse y dejarlo de nuevo, recordó el día en el que le dijeron que sus padres habían muerto, recordó el no poder respirar, el no poder ni siquiera llorar, o gritar, ni siquiera susurrar algo, recordó sus calientes lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas y a él petrificado, sin poder mover ni un musculo, sin reaccionar.<br>-Hijo siéntate –Sasuke oyó la más dulce voz hablarle y pedirle que se sentara a su lado.  
>"Esto debe ser un sueño, ella esta..."Sasuke estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una suave mano sujetar su muñeca. El azbache abrió los ojos como platos "se siente tan real" pensó.<br>-Anda siéntate aquí hijo-le dijo su madre con la misma tierna voz. Para Sasuke era como la más dulce melodía, era su misma voz, era ella, su madre, sueño o no era ella, en verdad.  
>Sasuke obedeció y se sentó atontado, no podía creer lo que veía, era obvio que era solo un sueño, eso era lo que se decía a si mismo el pelinegro en su mente.<br>-Sasuke se que aras lo correcto-el pelinegro la miro sorprendido.  
>-Sabes de eso?. Pregunto con voz seca.<br>La madre de Sasuke le dio un golpecito al pelinegro en la cabeza, que más que golpe parecía una caricia y después rio, Sasuke cerró un ojo y se sonrojo.  
>-Soy tu madre, lo sé todo.-la ternura en su voz era tan reconfortante, era como si en verdad estuviera hablando con ella. Después de tanto tiempo por fin pudo recordar la dulzura que había en su voz y el calor maternal de sus ojos.<br>El chico sonrió y bajo la mirada presionando sus puños en señal de tensión. De repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, al levantar la mirada era ella, su madre. Quien le brindaba el abrazo que tanto había deseado durante años.  
>-eres muy valiente hijo. Eres todo un Uchiha, - la voz en la mujer estaba llena de orgullo, Mikoto estaba orgullosa de su hijo cualquiera podría asegurarlo con tan solo verla mirar a Sasuke, su pequeño ya no era más un niño, era un hombre y un hombre que era capaz de proteger lo que más quiere acosta de su propia felicidad, y ese es el verdadero valor de un corazón- igual que tu padre y tu hermano, fuerte, inteligente, valiente y muy apuesto- Mikoto dijo lo ultimo presionando las mejillas de su hijo lo que le produjo al azbache un rubor un poco más intenso en sus pálidas mejillas.<br>-Realmente tú crees que yo...- Sasuke dudo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había llegado a pensar que nunca podría escuchar esas palabras de su madre ya que se la habían arrebatado sin piedad.  
>-Hijo-Sasuke la miro sorprendido, era exactamente igual a su madre cuando vivía, era tan real, no podía ser posible que sea solo un simple sueño, esto iba mas allá se eso, volvió a pensar el azbache-tu eres un gran hijo. Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo.<br>Sasuke se ruborizo más y su madre apretó más su abrazo.  
>De repente el espacio blanco cambio y se dibujo el patio de una escuela. Específicamente en las canchas donde había canastas de basket ball, las líneas pintadas para un partido de fut, y los hoyos en el piso para poner una red y jugar tenis. En el había varios niños juagando y un hombre de aspecto enfadado, robusto y con voz irritante parecía decirles a los niños que debían hacer.<br>-Acércate a ver -dijo su madre a Sasuke dándole un empujoncito.  
>Sasuke camino inseguro hasta que comenzó a reconocer a los niños, reconoció a shikamaru, kiba, sino, incluso pudo ver incluso a Naruto que estaba intentando subir a un árbol para impresionar a todos por lo alto que podía trepar sin una pisca de miedo, tratando de llamar la atención de todos como siempre.<br>"Creo que" Sasuke voltio a todos lados tratando de recordar la escena, sus ojos se detuvieron en un niño de cabellos negros con un toque azul sentado en una banca completamente desanimado. Sasuke se acerco con cuidado, era él cuando tenía 12, Sasuke sonrió con tristeza recordó que aquel día se cumplían 5 años de la muerte de sus padres.  
>Un silbato sonó poniendo en alerta al azbache de más edad, pero el niño ni siquiera se sorprendió.<br>-Bien niños ahora todos en pareja-grito el maestro de gimnasia.  
>Sasuke observo a su yo pequeño con tristeza sabia que el se quedaría hay desolado solo, pero se sorprendió cuando una niña se acerco y le extendió la mano. El pequeño Sasuke solo la miro y movió su cabeza en señal de rechazo.<p>

''Ahh, lo había olvidado, ella siempre a sido molesta'' pensó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al reconocer a la pequeña que se atrevía a perturbar la soledad de su yo menor.  
>La niña llevaba una cinta roja en su rosa cabello, era pequeña y flaquita, sus piernitas parecían que podrían romperse, ''era muy mona en ese entonces'' pensó Sasuke y recordó como había cambiado el cuerpo de esa niña ahora que ya era un muchacha, toda una mujer, la niña tomo la mano del pequeño pelinegro y lo jalo, pero este se puso duro y no dejo avanzar a la pequeña. La niñita lo miro y sonrió.<br>-Vamos será divertido te aseguro que te vas a divertir.-su voz era infantil y agradable, como la de un pequeño ángel. El Sasuke pequeño la miro con los ojos saltones, no le creía ni una palabra.  
>Esta vez un nuevo un jalón que le dio la niña tomo por sorpresa a Sasuke, que esta vez sí se levanto y comenzaron a hacer la actividad que les había dejado el profesor. Estaban dando vueltas tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas. Sakura comenzó a correr en círculos, Sasuke aun caminaba pero poco a poco también comenzó a correr.<br>Sakura reía a carcajadas, Sasuke miro la sonrisa de la pequeña pelirosa y no pudo evitar recordar a su madre cuando jugaba con él. Era la misma sonrisa, ancha y tierna. La boca de Sasuke pequeño se tenso y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.  
>-Eres demasiado lento-se burlo la niña entre risas, carcajadas y jadeos.<br>Sasuke despertó de sus pensamientos y frunció el seño, comenzó a correr aun mas rápido Sakura casi no podía seguir su ritmo.  
>Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar hasta que Sasuke comenzó a reír, ambos niños reían mientras daban vueltas, hasta que Sasuke tropezó con sus propios pies y ambos cayeron al suelo. Continuaron riendo.<br>El Sasuke mayor sonreía conmovido al recordar aquella escena. El azbache solo se había enamorado de la sonrisa de la pequeña Sakura, pero no era nada mas, le gustaba su sonrisa porque era igual a la de su madre, igual de alegre, cálida, segura, tierna, eso era lo único que le llamaba la atención de la pelirosa lo demás le era completamente indiferente. Su madre se acerco y tomo del hombro al Sasuke mayor que miraba conmovido la escena.  
>-Se que tomaras una buena decisión. –a pesar del serio tono en su voz la ternura no se había ido ni tampoco la sonrisa en sus labios.<br>-Voy a protegerlos a todos madre.-dijo Sasuke decidido sujetando la mano de su madre con fuerza y ella le sonrió.  
>-Yo siempre cuidare de ti hijo-Mikoto le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. A Sasuke se le escapo una lágrima, quería evitarlo pero sabía que era imposible, sabía que su madre no podría estar ahí por siempre, el azbache sintió una opresión de dolor en su pecho pero su sonrisa no se desvaneció.<br>Un brusco ruido despertó al azbache. Era su despertador.  
>Sasuke se estiro para apagarlo y se dio cuenta de que le dolían los hombros debido a que había dormido todo torcido, miro la hora y se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha caliente.<p>

Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo y sus ojos estaban hinchados, hoy sería un largo y pesado día mas en su vida pero al menos sabría que es lo que debía hacer  
>Estuvo un buen rato en la regadera dejando caer el agua caliente en sus hombros desnudos y así esta bajaba al resto de su cuerpo. Al salir se sintió mucho mejor saco su uniforme de su cajón ropa interior limpia y se alisto para su escuela.<br>Al terminar de arreglarse bajo a la cocina, no había señal de Itachi, el azbache sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar su comportamiento de anoche. Tomo una manzana la metió en su mochila y salió para ir a su colegio.

La clase de filosofía de Kakashi_ sensei era otra como todas llena de metáforas y frases extrañas que solo el entendía. El peligris daba su discurso cuando una maestra entro por la puerta sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día del mundo.  
>-Bien chicos hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes.-dijo una mujer de cabello morado y ojos café claro. Kakashi la miro fastidiado.<br>-Anko por favor estas interrumpiendo mi clase.  
>-Kakashi puedes dar tu ridícula clase más tarde-a Kakashi le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente, todos los alumnos se reían a carcajadas por el comentario de la pelimorado -cállense-les grito Anko a los chicos y estos se quedaron en silencio.<br>"Vaya parece que estos niños la respetan mas a ella que a mi" pensó el peligris algo deprimido.  
>-bueno-comenzó a hablar anko sonriendo-ya casi estamos a medio semestre y luego será su graduación, pero que les parecería, juntarnos entre todos recaudar dinero y así poder ir a la playa.-les propuso sumamente emocionada.<br>-La que quiere ir eres tu anko-le dijo Kakashi de forma aburrida y anko le tapo bruscamente la boca con su mano, provocado que Kakashi se golpeara con el libro que estaba leyendo. Todos los años era lo mismo, anko les proponía un viaje a la playa los alumnos juntaban el dinero y anko era la que disfrutaba mas el viaje, por supuesto gratis ya que siempre alegaba que como a ella se le ocurrió la idea ella iría de a fuerzas.  
>-Bien que les parece, la idea es que vendan algunas cosas para recaudar fondos que dicen.<br>A todos les parecía una idea genial. Karin comenzó a imaginar cosas obscenas sobre Sasuke y suigetsu se burlo de ella. Hinata comenzó a pensar en Naruto, pero a diferencia de Karin la ojiperla no quería que Naruto la viera en bikini y sabía que Ino y Sakura la obligarían a usar uno. La muchacha voltio a mirar hacia sus compañeras. Ambas la miraron con estrellitas en los ojos, sabía lo que tramaban, Hinata se recostó en su paleta para tapar su sonrojo. Todos parecían emocionados.  
>-bien coméntenlo entre ustedes y vendré por su respuesta más tarde-anko salió con cara de victoria del aula.<br>-Ahh -Kakashi suspiro desanimado-bien continúenos con nuestra interesante clase.  
>Todos comenzaron a abuchear al peligris.<br>De repente la puerta se abrió violenta mente.  
>-ankoo-dijo un poco molesto Kakashi pero al mirar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que la mujer que interrumpió así su clase no era anko si no Shizune, la asistente de la directora Tsunade.<br>Shizune estaba completamente agitada parecía que había corrido por toda la escuela y su mirada expresaba un pánico enorme. Kakashi frunció el seño.  
>-Uzumaki Naruto, se te solicita en la oficina de la directora. Es urgente.-dijo la pelinegra algo desesperada.<br>"Esto no se ve nada bien. Espero no sea lo que estoy pensando" pensó Kakashi intranquilo.  
>Sasuke frunció el seño, recordó su charla de anoche con Obito "Naruto no ha hecho nada malo, no será que... tendrá que ver con lo que dijo ayer ese tipo" se pregunto el azbache.<br>Naruto se puso nervioso y comenzó a morder sus uñas.

Hinata levanto su cabeza para mirarlo preocupaba y aun ruborizada.

"qué pero si no he hecho nada malo, acaso el papa de Hinata se entero de que la bese y esta aquí para golpearme o algo así".  
>-Toma tus cosas y sígueme.-le pidió Shizune igual de tensa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado <strong>

**dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parece mi historia **

**-ali**


	12. malas noticias

Naruto guardo sus cosas y tomo su mochila. Trago saliva y camino a la puerta para alejarse junto con Shizune.  
>-Bien muchachos-dijo Kakashi con tono desenfadado-comiencen a leer de la página. 115 a la 160 de su libro-todos comenzaron a bufar-y no se salgan o are que los suspendan una semana.<br>Kakashi salió del aula casi corriendo mientras todos murmuraban.

Naruto entro a la oficina de Tsunade y se sentó frente a ella, a su lado había un hombre de cabello negro y largo, su flequillo le tapaba un ojo, llevaba un uniforme azul y un chaleco verde, su presencia puso nervioso al rubio.  
>-bien Naruto te llame porque hay algo muy serio de lo que quiero hablarte-le dijo la rubia de ojos miel.<br>El hombre en la dirección se paro detrás de Tsunade y Naruto lo miro extrañado, Shizune se encontraba del otro lado.  
>La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Iruka con cara seria, Iruka se paro alado del rubio en silencio y apoyo su palma en los hombros de su alumno.<br>-Que, que ocurre abuela-Naruto pregunto extrañado. Esta vez Tsunade ni siquiera presto atención al comentario, solamente suspiro y escondió sus labios con sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos apoyados en su escritorio.  
>-Naruto,-hablo Tsunade-el hombre que vez aquí-apunto al hombre parado detrás de ella-es del departamento de policía y esta aquí para...-Naruto recordó a Sasuke, si alguien de su familia estaba hay porque lo llamaban a él.-El esta aquí para informarnos que jiraiya fue encontrado muerto en un...-<br>Naruto abrió los ojos ya no escucho mas, la frase "fue encontrado muerto" resonaba en su cabeza a cada segundo. El rubio presiono sus puños y apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron.  
>-Eso es mentira-dijo Naruto en voz baja.-ese tipo ni siquiera conoce al sabio pervertido.<br>-Niño crees que no voy a conocer al escritor favorito de mi mejor amigo-pregunto indiferente.  
>En ese momento entro Kakashi a la oficina tranquilo con su libro en mano.<br>-Kakashi necesitas algo-pregunto la pelinegra para que Tsunade se concentre en lo que hablaba con Naruto.  
>Kakashi frunció el seño al ver al hombre parado alado de Tsunade, pero no era momento para decir algo.<br>-En realidad nada. Solamente quería saber que había ocurrido con Naruto- el peligris intento sonar tranquilo.  
>-Son problemas personales no es nada-le informo la rubia pero el hombre a su lado la detuvo<br>-No importa Tsunade-sama él puede saberlo.  
>-CALLENSE-grito Naruto-no hay nada que hablar no saben que le ocurrió al viejo.<br>Tsunade suspiro y le entrego una bolsa de plástico con un collar de una piedra azul en forma de prisma. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo.  
>-El cuerpo de jiraiya fue encontrado en un rio completamente deformado, -Obito hablaba con tono serio pero indiferente a la situación -tuvimos que hacer el reconocimiento del cadáver por medio de la dentadura, ese collar estaba amarrado a su cuello, no es muy común ver uno así por aquí así que lo usamos como referencia hasta que llegamos a la conclusión de que pertenecía al famoso escritor.<br>-Cállate hay muchos collares así -le grito Naruto levantándose a punto de darle un puñetazo pero Iruka lo detuvo.  
>-Ese collar es el único en Japón Naruto -Tsunade hablo con la cabeza baja-y te lo digo yo. Ese collar era de mi abuelo, yo se lo di cuando fuimos novios, nunca me lo devolvió, ahora veo que nunca lo dejo de usar.<br>Tsunade tenía el seño fruncido y sus cejas temblaban. Dentro de sus ojos se acumulaba un ardor que los humedecía a cada segundo.  
>Naruto se dejo caer en la silla con la boca abierta y sin decir nada que podía decir si ya todo había sido aclarado. El viejo había muerto dejándolo solo de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre.<p>

En el salón los alumnos de Kakashi ya habían comenzado una fiesta. Todo estaba demasiado animado, excepto Hinata y Sasuke.  
>-Que ocurre Hinata-le pregunto Sakura algo preocupada-estas así por Naruto?<br>-Yo... yo quisiera ir a ver qué paso pero Kakashi sensei dijo que...  
>-No te preocupes yo iré-le giño un ojo la pelirosa.<br>-No Sakura te meterás en problemas por my y...  
>-No digas mas Hinata diré que necesitaba ir al baño, además soy la mejor estudiante del colegio me perdonaran ya verás.-le dijo segura a su amiga tratando de calmarla y esta le sonrió.<br>Sakura salió del aula como si nada. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.  
>"Sera mejor que baya a ver qué hiso esta vez ese dobe" pensó el Uchiha levantándose de su lugar.<br>Antes de salir una figura femenina se paro en la puerta y obstruyo su paso. Karin ajusto sus lentes y miro desafiante al azbache.  
>-A donde crees que vas-le pregunto Karin y Sasuke no contesto-si crees que voy a dejar que te metas en problemas por esa inútil pelo de chicle estas muy equivocado.<br>"Maldita sea Karin no tengo tu tiempo" pensó el Uchiha y se le ocurrió una idea para que lo dejara en paz al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera salir de ahí.  
>Sasuke rodeo con sus brazos la cintura a la peliroja y la muchacha se ruborizo. Karin comenzó a levantar la trompa para aceptar el beso que creyó le daría Sasuke pero este en vez de eso la levanto del suelo y la movió quitándola de su camino. Karin no puso mas resistencia estaba sumamente excitada. Al fondo suigetsu miraba la escena divertido "que tonta realmente cree que Sasuke le dio una muestra de afecto" pensó el muchacho.<p>

Sasuke caminaba demasiado rápido incluso ya iba más adelante que Sakura quien salió primero.  
>Antes de llegar al edificio donde se encontraba la dirección se topo con el mismo hombre que había entrado a su casa el día anterior sin invitación alguna.<br>-Que haces aquí-el menor de los Uchiha estaba más que molesto por su presencia.  
>-bueno Sasuke veraz tuve que venir a dar la mala noticia-respondió sin sentimiento alguno.<br>-Entonces es verdad que jiraiya...  
>-Si Sasuke el murió hace aproximadamente un mes.<br>Una joven de cabello rosa se acerco lentamente a ellos y los miro sorprendida.  
>-Es cierto eso Sasuke?-le pregunto mirando al pelinegro.<br>-Así es-respondió Obito mientras colocaba su palma en el hombro de Sasuke como si fuera un gesto de apoyo pero Sasuke mas que sentirse apoyado se tenso-al menos por hoy deberían estar con él y apoyarlo, realmente los necesitara-las palabras de Obito parecían normales para Sakura pero para Sasuke que pudo leer entre líneas lo que su tío le acababa de decir se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando permiso para estar con Naruto. Seguramente el se encargaría de inventar una buena excusa después.  
>El azbache realmente no creía que en Obito hubiera siquiera una pisca de compasión, pero parece que se equivoco.<br>Sakura miro a Sasuke y luego a Obito.  
>-Bueno los adultos tenemos mucho que hacer así que nos vemos luego. Sasuke, señorita-Obito miro a Sasuke y luego a Sakura haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza y se alejo de ellos.<br>Sin voltear a mirarlos comenzó a hablar moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.  
>-recuerda solo por hoy. -Obito se fue sin decir más.<p>

Obito Uchiha se encontraba ya fuera de la escuela apunto de subir a su auto negro cuando una voz despreocupada lo detuvo.  
>-no puedo creer que te atrevieras a salir así eh-Kakashi le hablaba mientras fingía leer su libro.<br>-trabajo es trabajo, esta vez me toco.-le respondió el Uchiha al peligris de manera despreocupada.  
>-Cuando podre comunicarme con ella.-esta vez Kakashi tenía el seño fruncido y su libro cerrado, miraba fijamente al hombre frente a él.<br>-Ya te lo dije pronto, no seas desesperado eso no es lo tuyo, es mas típico de mi.-le dijo entrando a su auto, Kakashi solo lo miro, el tenia razón esa no era su manera de actuar pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquel día, la última vez que la vio. Seis años para ser exactos.

Las clase habían terminado y Sakura no regresaba aun. Hinata estaba preocupada pensando en que de seguro se había metido en problemas con Kakashi sensei, ya que él tampoco había regresado al salón.

Ino y Hinata llevaban las cosas de Sakura. Se dirigían a la salida del colegio cuando la vieron sentada en una jardinera con su mentón apoyado en sus rodillas. Se miraba triste.

''oh no, Sakura'' pensó la ojiperla y se acerco corriendo a su amiga.

-que ocurrió Sakura porque estas así?- Hinata abraso por los hombros a Sakura y esta hundió su cara en el hombro de su amiga. Cuando Ino por fin llego y se paró a lado de ellas Sakura mostro su rostro, realmente lucia triste. Sus dos amigas se preocuparon demasiado.

-jiraija-san ha…-sakura dudo- fallecido.-dijo con voz ronca la pelirosa.

Hinta la miro sorprendida. '' por eso llamaron a Naruto-kun el debe estar muy mal y yo… yo ni siquiera puedo hablar bien con el'' los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron hasta que unas gruesas lagrimas se escaparon por sus ojos perla, que iba a hacer ahora, como podría consolar a Naruto si no podía ni hablarle fluidamente.

Un chico castaño se acerco a la Hiuga y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Hinata es hora de irnos- le aviso su primo Neji, pero esta ni siquiera lo miro. Hinata tomo su mochila y camino con la cabeza agachada a la calle donde ya los esperaba el auto de su chofer. Neji la miro un poco preocupado, su prima siempre era muy amable y educada pero esta vez se había comportado extraña, si no deseaba su ayuda se lo hubiera dicho con un ''gracias Neji- nee san estoy bien'' sin embargo esta vez no había dicho nada y se levanto sola caminando como un zombi.

El muchacho miro a las amigas de Hinata sentadas en la jardinera ambas tenían una cara de tristeza lo que preocupo aun mas al castaño.

-hey hermana mayor- una chica castaña chasqueaba sus dedos frente a los ojos inexpresivos de Hinata sin obtener ni un parpadeo de su parte.

Neji entro al auto y miro a Hanabi tratando de llamar la atención de su hermana, tras varios intentos y no lograrlo esta se rindió y recargo su espalda en el asiento.

-que le pasa ahora a esta- pregunto Hanabi a su primo.

Neji solo miro los ojos tristes de Hinata pero no respondió nada. Como lo aria si no tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parece esta historia n.n**

**-ali**


End file.
